Valleys and Peaks
by Raven Righter
Summary: Ever felt like your having a bad day? Rai Peak was okay... that is until he was killed. Follow his story as he goes through hell (literally) and in the end arrives in another world infested with monsters. Just when life was looking up...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so be gentle. I came up with this the other night and threw this first chapter together so I hope you like it! Leave a review to let me know what you think and where you might want it to go**

**Disclaimer" I do not own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum...**

**The OC is mine though!**

It was cloudy and cold the day that I died.

I walked down the sidewalk hunching my shoulder to protect from the bite the drizzle soaked into my bones. My paradise lay ahead in the form of a coffee shop. I hussled in shaking my shoulders to shed some water as the brass bell rang announcing my entrance. It was a family place with dark wood tables and chairs around the room as the main furnishings with a couple of comfortable chairs to the side for the residents that enjoyed the environment for longer periods of time focused on their laptops and textbooks.

I went up to the register ordering a plain old cup of coffee and forked over a bit of loose cash to pay. Standing to the side I awaited the liquid drugs to be ready. It was quiet right now, probably due to the weather. I took the cup and the protective rap grateful and simply held it hoping to thaw the blocks of ice that my hands had become.

Feeling rejuvinated after a couple sips, I decided to brave the outside again. Opening the door and waving thanks to the shop keeper I continued my journey. My place wasn't far. I sipped at my drink occasionally to combat the chill and put a little fire in my belly.

I arrived at my appartment with little ceremony. I patted my pants for my keys. I set my drink to the side. Digging deeper into my pockets I finally found them. Flipping through them I found the right one. My parents weren't going to be home for a while. I opened the door with a click. I heard a squelch then as I was pushed forward. Pain radiated through my chest.

I looked down numbly. A simple knife, black as obsidian, was showing through my sturnum. It was so dark that you couldnt even see my blood on it. It showed in my clothes though as the rain and crimson intermingled.

My body suddenly felt colder than the rain coold have ever made me feel. I feel forward to a need and then to the side propping myself on the door frame by chance. It was so hard to simply look up. It was like nothing in me wanted to listen to what I told it to do.

A figure in a dark black hoodie stood over me with a grim expression. My eye lids held the weight of the world as I watched the man enter my house. I was so tired. I wondered how good I was going to sleep once I closed my eyes. Part of me knew once that happened it would be over,but the rest of me didn't care. I faught pointlessly as my eyes fell shut.

Then I started falling.

I awoke with gritty eyes. I groaned as I sat up. Remembering what just happened I started to wake in earnest. My body ached and sqealed in protest at the sudden action, but I told it to shut it.

Looking around me I was in a dark cell. The entire thing was carved in stone that glowed faintly purple. I sat on the edge of the stone slab that was the only form of furnishing. When it came to a toilet...well there was a hole in the corner that looked suspicious.

I became aware of a banging on the bars to my side. There stood a demon smiling mouth filled with canines. Covered in rough armor and with dark grey skin he was mencing and more terrifying than I could have ever imagined a demon could be.

"Welcome to the Pit sssssleeping beauty" he hissed at me "Hope your well resssssted. Its time for you to get to work. I almost feel sorry for you meat sssssack" he gurgled in something resembling a laugh "they have you newbiessssss up against Vul beastssss."

i backed away, but he opened the door and grabbed me by the arm and prodded me in the side with a simple sword. I had no choice, but to follow. Leading my down halls filled with similar cells, I had no idea where I was. Hell? I was in hell...

My guard threw me into a plain room and I heard the door click behind me. I got to my feet brushing my hands on my cargo pants. I looked around the room. There were others. There were tables around the room with weapons varying. I started scanning. Seeing the others already equipped I decided to follow suit. I finally decided upon two kukri, two tomahawks, and a pump action shotgun that looked trusty. The handles for the kukri showed over my shoulders while the tomahawks hung at my hips and I held the shotgun ready.

Scanning the others the were all looking at the floors hollowly. It was pathetic to see humans so defeated. They had come to the same conclusion as I had and they had given up. There was no way we could win. We were dead. This was our fate. Even if we died in whatever was to come...there was no guarantee that it was permanent. Would they make do it all over again? Letting us feel the pain again... and again...

I shook my head. Hell no. I might be stuck here, but I was going to show these guys what I was made of. I was going to take everything they threw at me and shrug it off like it was nothing and if there was a way out of here... I was going to find it...

"People... hear me out!" that got their attention, their eyes moving from the floor to look at me expectantly " I dont know how you all came to be here. I dont know your stories. I know that the outlook is bleak... and the odds are slim" they were nodding at me. One woman to my side was crying as I said "This is bad guys, BUT! does that mean we are going to give up people?! We are just going to accept our fate and let these creatures and demons determine our fate!? NO! I dont know about you, but I'm pissed. Why the heck am I stuck here!? What did I do to deserve this?! Get stabbed in the back?!" My voice rose as some of the others started rising expressions angry, nodding their agreement. "I dont know whats going to be out there for us" I continued ", but there is one thing these freaks dont have...Spirit! Will! A choice! You know what I chose? I'm going to fight these freaks to the end of days! They may win eventually, but they are going to pay for every victory one-hundred times over! So I ask this...Are you with me? Will you fight by me? I will fight with you. If there is a way out of hell...I'm gonna fight my way there! One day I will be free again!"

The group was cheering their support to me as the gate on the opposite side of the room opened up.

"To ME!" I charged into the red cracked stone of the arena to the howls and roars of the demonic spectators.

Ahead of our charging party stood two creature in tattered black robes. They floated a few inched of the ground and their hands glowed with green light and rose. Skeletons began to rise from the ground and met our force. We went to battle.

I chopped, hacked, and shot every enemy that got in my way to the enemy. I spotted an opening and launched myself to the side throwing a tomahawk. It thudded into the leftmost Vul's head and half the skeltons fell. The rest scrambled to try and hold off the now more bold fighters. I strolled up to the other Vul and casually shot him with my shotgun. I was forgotten in his sudden scramble.

The roars and howls grew louder around us. This was the beginning of a journey. I could feel it.

Time passed for who knew how long. I fought and grew stronger defeating thousand of creatures straight from nightmare. Along the way I had gained powers besides that of the physical. I was stronger and faster than any normal human and had incredible endurance, but if I had to attribute my success to anything I would have to give say it was my gift.

Any fighter that survived in the Pit eventually got what they dubbed a semblance and mine was force. It meant that I could control all differing vectors of force and energy. I could make a hit that could smash building and for the most part there was almost nothing that could touch me. I just redirected their force away making it so that they couldnt touch me.

I was twiddling with one of my tomahawks one day when my guard came up to the bars just like so long ago.

"Hey hot sssshot. The bosssss hassss ssssome newssss for you" he grinned.

I was suprised, but I didn't let it show. Suprise was an opening for the enemy to strike. I got up and went to the open door stepping out into the hall. The guard didn't even bother trying to guide me. I had tried to escape before and new how futile it was. If there were any weaknesses to my semblance it was numbers, incredible force, and fatigue. They had plenty of the first two to make me feel the third.

We came upon "the boss" in his office. It was furnished with pillows of all kinds like an Indian Harem. The wolf like creature laid on the cushions eyes on me intensely.

Sighing he started. "Well hotshot" he growled "you've finally made yourself too expensive to keep. The spectators are tired of seeing you win. Especially with all the damn things we keep throwing at you" he growled. "So i will grant you one request and think wisely."

I mused, but it didn't take long "I want out of here. I want to be out of hell" I stated with convitction.

"Hmmm Request Granted" he grinned evilly and I knew I had made a mistake.

"Crap..." I groaned and fell through a portal in the ground.

I fell out of the air landed on a giant black bird. Yep...I had deinitely made a mistake. I stood on its back scanning my surroundings. I could see a cliffside in the distance and what looked like ruins down below. It looked like there were people grouping up down there... was this some kind of extreme bird watching?

I heard a screech behind me "Heeeelp! Ruby! Why did you leave me?!"

I looked back and surely there was a girl in a white dress hanging from the birds talon. I had to sigh. Hell sure did have a twisted sense of humor. I pulled my shotgun and charged it with some extra force as the bird looked like it had some kind of armor plating.

The shot exploeded with ridiculous force into the creature's head. It screached and threw me loose. I rolled in the air and started equilizing the force of my fall and landed next to the group as if I had just made a short hop.

"Who's the new kid?" one with orange hair quipped.

I raised an eyebrow "she your friend?" I jerked a thumb up. One in a red cloak nodded. I put my arms out catching the white girl in my arms. She let out and oof at the impact. I set her down carefully and she brushed herself of.

"So...ummm... I kind have no idea what's going on and I'm just kind of dropping in...so could I stick with you guys?"

A bombshell blonde in the group laughed "Sure thing new kid. We just need to get to that cliff over there." she pointed

I nodded. Simple enough. Some of them got in a discussion of objectives and whatnot, but I ignored them for the most part until one of them pointed out the...Nevermore? was comign around again.

I jogged and kept pace with them easily enough as we headed towards to the cliff. We were almost there when the group was seperated. I cursed. This was bad. If there was one thing I learned in my torment it was that group unity was key and made things a lot easier. A blonde boy and the orange girl from before headed back to help the others back on the other side of the destroyed bridge that had been caused by the Nevermore.

I pulled out my shotgun and started cycling through different kinds of shots. One of the key feature of the tools I had picked up in hell was that they never ran out of ammo and had different settings. I could throw tomahawks at the thing all day and I would always have another to throw.

I used metero shot to grab bird brains attention I led it to the cliff side. I saw the gals making some kind of plan as I distracted the thing. I saw the white girl flash forward in a blur and I shot back the other direction myself. I looked back to see her freeze the thing in place. That was cool!

The red hood girl was sitting on a giant slingshot by the looks of it with a sythe. I ran up and pulled it back and started charging some extra juice into the shot.

"Think you can do this new guy?" I nodded.

Letting loose. I marveled as she took the bird with her weapon all the way up the cliff and decapitated it. She was definitely a show off...

After things had settled down after the apparent intiation I had interrupted I found myself seated opposite a mysterious man who called himself Ozpin. There had been a bit of confusion on his part with my sudden arrival which was understandable. So here I was and was giving me a bit of an interview. Meanwhile his assitant was giving me and interrogation at the same time it was pretty disorienting.

"So Mister..." Ozpin had begun

"Rai Peak sir" I responded.

"So . Just how did you find your way into the sky above our initiation? I was also wondering where you stumbled on your skills? They are quite extrodinary."

I sighed "Well sir. It's kind of a long story."

"I'll get us some coffee then" he said with a genuine smile "I think I wouldn't want to miss out on a story like yours" he finished handing me a cup of coffee the aroma overwhelming.

I took a sip "Well I guess I'll start at the beginning..."

Some time later I had finished the recounting of my tale. Ozpin's expression was grim as was his assistant who was sitting off to the side.

"Hmm. That is quite a tale young man. I must ask then. Do you have any plans as to what you will do now?"

I shrugged "Not really sir. I dont even know where I am. I mean if I can get a job fighting those monster things I'll take it."

"Good news then" he said with a grin " because you are in the top school for people who fight those 'monster things'. I think that your performance earlier was good enough to get you into the Academy. Agreed Glynda?"

She nodded her agreement emerald eyes glowing. She had plans. I wasn't sure whether I was going to like them or not.

"Well for now we give you a room to yourself near the other new teams. I know you aren't exactly a high schooler with how much time you spent in torment. I do hope you can come to enjoy living here in Vale and Remnant as a whole. We could use you for great things. I know you must be tired though. Glynda if you would please lead to his room to clean up..."

"Of course" she stated.

I stood with a yawn and followed Glynda. The school was amazing. The sky shone clearly through the window outside. The shattered moon stood guard over the night providing precious light to the sentinals against the surrounding darkness.

"Here we are then. We will have your classes for you tomorrow. I know you have gone through a lot" she put a hand on my shoulder smiling ", but we can take care of you now. Sleep well." she walked off.

Opening the door I stepped in and looked around the room. There was a simple bed that looked incredibly enticing. On the left stood a plain desk with books and a lamp. There was a windown between and on the right was a door that led to a bathroom.

Walking in I stared into the window. I looked rough. I had my Black hair hanging long and tattered. My eyes had somehow changed at some point as they stood electric blue with cat like slits against my dirty skin. I was awed at how many scars I couldnt remember getting were all over my body. Most suprisingly I had a tail? It was black and smooth like a panthers. I dont know why I had this addition, but I was sure to figure it out soon enough and I wasnt going to like it. After all if hell had done this...it definitely wasnt to make my life easier.

Stepping into the shower I turned on the hot water and got to work. The feeling was marvelous. It was like being clean for the first time in a lifetime. A good time later I finally stepped out pretty pruned up. Taking the towel I dried my body, hair, and tail (which was suprisingly ticklish) and wiped the foged mirror. My frame stood solid in the mirror. Fighting had made me fit in ways excercise couldnt possibly dream of.

Walking back into the room towel wrapped around my waist I stolled to the closet on the opposite side of the room and looked at my choices. Suprisingly they were able to match my tastes suprisingly well. I ended up grabbing a pair of sweatpants (with a hole in the back) and flopped in the remarkably soft bed.

It was a whole new world full of possiblities. Part of me was constantly jabbing me with memories of hell, but I did my best to shut him up. I had gone through it and come out one top and now I could finally leave it in the past. While this world may be odd... I was goign to make the best of it and possibly make some friends along the way.

Life was looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers! Thank you for reading my story! Hope you all enjoy. Have a pretty solid idea of where I want to go with this. **

**Please feel free to leave a review or PM me. I will read all of them! :)Also I don't know how regular these chapters are going to be, but I should be able to throw some out every weekend with some during the week!**

**Also Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

Oh the eternal struggles that happen on a daily basis, I mused to myself. The constant fight against something as inevitable as getting up from the softest bed you have possibly ever laid in. Then all good things must end right? If not they are no longer so great...

I propped myself up with my right elbow looking over at the analog alarm that had come with the room. Slapping my hand down the ringing gave way to blissful silence. I sat on the side of the bed bringing the clock to my face to aid my still sleep-fogged vision. 9am huh?

I got up tossing the sheets back and went to my desk where my schedule was laid out. Scanning it I found the appropriate day. My first class ended up being after lunch. Apparently Ozpin had taken into consideration my need for sleep might be a little on the excessive side.

I took a quick shower. I knew I had taken one last night, but its always a nice feeling to be clean. The warm water helped ease some of the ache from my frozen muscles. Grabbing the uniform I threw the whole ensamble on. I kept the shirt untucked though, cause I'm rebellious like that. I kept the tie a little loose as well. Shiver ran down my spine remembering some fights against demons known as the Gallows. They were each unique as they had a preffered weapon. Lets just say nooses came to mind...

Shaking it off. I walked out of the room and headed for the cafeteria wondering how the grub was going to turn out. It was going to rough if all they served was nutricious cardboard. The sun was out in full force today and offered gentle warmth to my shoulders as I walked down the halls. The windows design created a mystical air to the place as it played shadows across the floors and walls.

Going through a set of double door I found myself in the cafeteria. It wasn't exactly hard to find considering all the noise. I scanned the room and saw all the tables lively with conversation. I walked up to the line, grabbing a tray on the way. They had a wide selection and all of it looked great. I ended up getting a soft pretzel, a grilled chese, and a bottle of water.

I saw a pretty outstanding red hood seated at one of the nearby tables. If I hadn't noticed that I would have seen Goldilocks from yesterday waving me over. I was pretty sure that I saw her whisper something to the side to her sister, but it wasn't my buisness then was it? That IS the point of a whisper...to keep it private!

Sitting down I saw most of the students I had met from yesterday. We all introduced ourselves in short order.

"So new kid...where were you all morning!? Some of us were worried ya know." Gol-*cough* Yang said.

"Ozpin gave me a get out of jail free card since I'm new... sucks for y'all right?" I chuckled as Jaune gave me a punch to the shoulder in jealousy.

"MAN! I would do anything to get out of Port's class..." Nora groaned head on the table.

I took a bite from my grilled cheese as they got back on track. Apparently the were having a discussion of whether they would preffer fighting one giant crow or one-hundred tiny bears. It was pretty fascinating. Especially considering that they were making some valid points.

"I'm telling you though! There's no way they would be able to..." Nora started

"Ugh I think you numbskulls are scaring Rai away..." Weiss said to the side.

"I think he can get used to it" Ren said taking a mouthful of pasta.

"So what do you guys have next?" I said pulling out my schedule "Says I have tactics with Goodwitch?"

"Really? Isnt that a leaders only class?" Ren asked

Ruby and Jaune nodded to the side. I was thinking through this for myself...was Ozpin up to something? Is he trying to make a statement?

"Anywho" Ruby said interrupting my thoughts "Its about time we got going. Ready Rai? Jaune?"

We nodded tossing our trays on an open spot and heading to class. I still really didn't know the place very well. Honestly I probably wouldnt have found the cafeteria if not for the noise. We walked through the halls and I did my best to keep up with the turns and which stairwells we climbed. I knew that I could always make it back to the cafeteria at least.

There was a classroom in the corner on the second floor. Outside of which stood a girl with some brown rabbit ears and a nervous expression.

"Cardin in there?" Jaune asked, suddenly more serious than I could have expected from him. The bunny girl nodded in response.

Ruby tried to cheer things up "Good thing we got here then right?" She drapped an arm over the rabbit girl's shoulders and leading her into the room.

It was a small get up with one row of tables in the class. There were three tables and two chairs to each. One kid, pretty brutish looking, had his feet propped up on the table and a predatory grin on his face as he saw us walk in.

"Ha-Hay there new kid. Looks like we got another freak o' nature to join our happy little crew. The more the merrier though..."

" if you would please refrain from your behavior you might not be punished. You will be punished for having your feet on the table though. Stay after class." Goodwitch said coming in right behind us.

Grimacing he sat back in his seat like a good little boy.

"Now shall we begin..."Glynda said.

Overall the subject was interesting. We discussing things like the capabilities of the wider known kinds of Grimm like Beowolves and Ursas as well as the variations they had and other lesser known Grimm. Often times to keep us enganged Glynda would give one of us a situation and resources in order to combat either a known or unknown enemy. I found myself in this particular situation towards the end of class.

"So . Let's say you find yourself stuck in a valley. Resources available are yourself, two high mobility squads, four high defensive squads, two offensive squads, and a support of your choice. Enemies are overwhelming in number with odds of three-to-one. There are a mixture of Grimm that cant be determined. Reinforcements and pickup are on the way. It's crunchtime and you must survive for thirty minutes. What do you do?"

"Are they coming from both sides?"

"No. One end of the valley is a sheer cliff. One more question"

"How good is our offensive cabapilities?"

"Above par. Now support?"

"Artillery"

She raised an eyebrow "Interesting. Now talk me through it."

"Ok. I would begin with directing one defense to my rear in case of enemies that could overcome that terrain such as Nevermore. I would dedicate my artillery and offensive units to making an opening. That opening provided one defensive squad and the mobile assets would would go through and harass the enemy from behind. The remain defense would rotate in shifts and give the offensive guys some backup. Artillery would hit any big grouping while not overdoing it. If there was any opening I would plug it."

"Hmmm. What if your mobility units fail ?"

I gulped "Thats the thing ma'am this plan depends on them being the best of the best and able to string the enemy away from the front line. There is the added bonus of them being able to guide the incoming reinforcements though so I decided to take that risk..."

"I agree. Overall solid plan. Thank you Rai. That ends the lesson then, you are free to go. Except you Cardin..."

We all hurried out of the room excited for some fresh air. It was a rather long class. It was late afternoon at this point and I found us headed back to the cafeteria.

Jaune let out a groan "I hate it when Goodwitch picks me. Its like being interrogated."

We all laughed in agreement. Velvet was with us still. She had done pretty good in class and Glynda had called on her often as the reliable answer to many of her questions.

I grabbed a couple slices of pizza from the selection and headed back to the table. There Ruby sat down next to me and stared shoveling some cookies in. I marveled at the sight, catching flies. Yang laughed and slammed the table in her mirth sending dished clinking causing Blake and Weiss to shoot glares at her.

I finished off the meal. Joining in on the conversation. They were braging about weapons.

"Dont say that! Shhhh Cresent Rose she didn't mean it..." Ruby whispered to her weapon.

"I'm just saying its always best to get up close and personal!"Yang bragged.

"Hey Rai. What kind of equipment you got?" Jaune questioned.

"Well I got two kukris. They are kind of like a machete but curved which gived it more force and lets me redirect things easier. Then the tomahawks are pretty good up close and for throwing. Finally I got my trusty shotty" I explained.

"Don't you name your stuff though? I mean...it gives them more personality!" Ruby said.

I pondered this "Hmmm. I'll call the swords Gale, the tomahawks Apache, and the shotgun...how bout Retribution? Happy?"

Ruby nodded happily, hugging my arm. I blushed crimson at the contact. It didnt go unnoticed.

"How old are you anyway Rai?" Blake asked.

Shrugging "I dont know..."

"What?! How can't you know? I mean you are at school right?" Weiss pointed icyly.

"I just dont know!"

I hadn't noticed, but my breath had grown rapid and I was sweating furiously. I would've sworn the bottoms of my feet were burning with that infernal flame. There was laughter too. There was always that laughter. It simply enjoyed all teh displays of pain and suffering...

"Hey Rai...you feeling okay?" Ruby asked.

"Hmmm? Ya. I think I better just get some rest..." I got up and stumbled out of the room, but not before noticed the people at the table start sharing concerned looks. Especially Ruby. I could feel her cool silver eyes glued to my back my entire way out of the room.

I stumbled my way to the room sometimes relying on the wall for support. I was calming down, but I knew a shower and some rest would do a lot to make things better...

I made it to my room grabbing last nights sweatpants and went to the bathroom. I started the water cold and stepped in hissing at the initial chill, but enjoying the feel of it on my feverish skin. I turned it warmer after that letting it work on the knots in my shoulders that I didnt know I had.

Stepped out I towled off and threw on my pants. I brushed my teeth figuring I would go straight to bed.

Stepping into the room I tensed as the door started opening. There in her hood stood Ruby.

"I..I was worried about you since you stormed off earlier...but...what happened to you?!"

I sighed "Come on in." I sat on the edge

"Ruby...I've been through a lot. I want this to stay between us though. This isnt something that should be shared around..."

She nodded, serious.

"Well I'll start at the beginning then..."

Then I told my story from the start keeping my eyes firmly on the floor. I was suprised at one point when I saw her crying. Pausing for a moment I held her close to my shoulder.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No keep going... I need to hear this." She hugged me tight.

I finished when I came into the exam. When I finally got there Ruby wiped her eyes with the hem of her cap and started on my face. Apparently I had shed some tears as well without knowing it.

"Ruby...Thank you" i said genuinely "Thank you for listening. I know you probably don't care very much about me or what I've been through..."

She hugged me gently."Its okay Rai. That stuff before... its in the past. It can stay there too. I know about having bad stuff in your past...and I know its hard, but you cant carry it with you. Its important for you to overcome it. So I'm glad you are determined to make the most of this world. So dont be down! I mean you always have me right?" She grinned

It was infectious "Sure do. Thanks again Ruby."

"No problemo"

I felt my cheeks flush as she walked for the door "H-hey Ruby?" she paused "Would you want to go out sometime?"

"huh?" her mouth parted as she went as red as her namesakes "I-I-I guess we could. I mean only if you want to..." she rubbed her foot on the floor.

"Awesome!" I stood up, smiling ,to give her a hug "Talk about it later then?"

"Sure. Welp. Bye then!" She zoomed out before she went radioactive.

I fell in bed exhausted. Setting my alarm I settled in and started going to sleep.

My dreams were filled with roses...

**Well? Let me know what you think! Also quick shout-out to Evy Disa and Shadic1978 for chatting with me about the story! I'm free to talk with anyone about the story. Thanks for reading! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Hope you guys are enjoying things so far. The pace I release these is going to slow down quite a bit for a little. Life and all that noise. Please though let me know what you think! I have some ideas for where I want to take this, but I also want to make this a good strory for the readers! Leave a review gosh darn it! **

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum**

**Yada yada yada TO THE STORY!**

"RED!" I screamed as I jolted awake covered in sickly sweat.

I scanned the room around me to find everything as it was. The sounds of my ragid breathing sounded in the room as I struggled to calm myself. Looking over at the clock, it was pretty early. I had about about two hours until classes. I sat on the edge of my bed rubbing a hand down my face trying to cope.

I though back to my dream. I had been in a field of soft grass with roses sprouting and blooming like crazy all over the place. The sun was shining and the birds singing. I could see Ruby in the distance waving me forward. I smiled heading towards her. It was a pretty great dream.

When I approached though, there was nothing I could do but look on in horror. Ruby's cloak lit in dark infernal flames and her smile and laughs had turned into screams of pain and agony. She fell to the grass which withered and died as the roses turned into the familiar cracked and red rock of the Pit. The heat in the place spiked as beings of fire and blood erupted from the ground. I stood and was forced to listen to Ruby beg for help, my eyes glued to her burning effigy of pain. I was then pounced upon and was burned, cut, and brutalized at the same time in a never ending cycle unable to do anything.

All the while there was the laughter...

A shiver ran down my shoulders and back as I stood. I headed to the bathroom and took a shower to rid myself of the horrid sweat. The water was refreshing and helped soothe me, but my mind raged with questions and horrors at the dream I had just had.

Was hell keeping tabs on me?

I wanted to deny it with everything I had, but there was always that chance. It was one of their favorite means of torture after all. When you gave someone the briefest spark of hope it was easy for that to become a bombfire. Then they would put it all out in one fell swoop as they took all that possibility and happiness away and replaced it with pain.

I dressed in my regular uniform and headed out from the room, deciding to walk the halls to help clear my head a little bit. The sun had begun to rise over the trees and structures that surrounded the academy. I sat on one of the window frames as my hand was pressed against the cool glass. It was apparently getting pretty close to winter in this world. I had to wonder if they got snow...

"Ah! . Its a pleasure to see you. Good luck too. I was just lookign for you in fact" I turned finding Ozpin with his mug of coffee "Would you accompany me?"

"Sure thing sir"

"Oh no need to stand on formalities here. My father was sir" he joked half-hartedly.

"Eh? So what do I call you then?"

"Proffesor is fine...or Ozpin."

"Alright Proffesor" I said as we entered his office, closing the door behind us. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well you see I think its important to see where you want to be and where you want to get in your time here at Beacon."

I nodded "So is that what your asking?"

"Essentially yes."

"Well I want to help people. I want to protect those that are important to me. I dont want anyone to go through anything like I did..."

"That is completely understandable Rai. What I am asking though is are you ready to take responsibility? In your story you were a leader. Yes you were a warrior, but many times your capapbilities in commanding the standard...fighters, if you will, was what won the day and prevented defeat..."

"So you want me to be a leader?"

"No Rai. I want you to be a commander, a leader of men. Glynda told me about your class yesterday. Do you want to know something interesting? Many of our senior students were given the situaion as well, but out of all of them Glynda believed your to be the best."

"I thought she said it was too risky..."

Ozpin stood excited "That it exactly! All good plans need to be risky! If you believe your plan is perfect then you've already been defeated. If there is risk, then you are prepared for things to go wrong and can Adapt! I see the potential in you Rai. There are great things you can do...and I know it may be too soon, but I think you are ready."

I thought about it. Then I thought about it some more. The sun rose higher as Ozpin stood still waiting for my response, barely shifting from his stance.

I ended up nodding.

"If you think that is what is best for me sir then I will. I respect your opinion. I dont want any special treatment though..."

"Hmm that may be troubling. See I'm essentially going to need to put you over some of the other students. If you are to lead then you need those who will follow after all..."

"What if they offer sir?"

"Pardon?"

"All I'm asking sir is that I'm not given the position. Nobody will respect that. You said yourself that my leading was what won the day in the Pit. I earned those people's respect. I fought alongside them everytime. They knew that I put my everything into every match. I want that in my people sir. So I say give me a week to be with the students. Maybe fight a few? Then put out the offer. i wont be happy with respect by granted authority sir. I want true respect and more than that I want them to see me as a friend. Someone to guide and help when they need it..."

Ozpin patted the air with a hand " Alright Mr. Peak. You'be made your point. I agree that your way of things is probably much better. I must reconsider things then. We may save that role of leading until later. It is probably best for you to enjoy your time here for a while. So for now stick with RWBY, JNPR, and VLVT and get better acquainted. Its about time for you class though. I think your oppurtunity to fight may be sooner than you expected" he chuckled as I left the room and went to get some breakfast.

I walked into the cafeteria grabbing some hashbrowns, bacon, eggs, and toast for my meal. Hearthy and filling. Just what I needed.

I sat down with the others. They were all pretty energetic. Jaune was moving like he was a little sore but that wasnt too suprising. Blake was rubbing her eyes like she was tired, but I suspected that she was prone to getting stuck nose deep in a good book.

"So Rai" Ruby perked up next to me "Excited for Basics in Comabt this morning?"

"They have us fighting first thing in the morning?" I was somewhat suprised.

Jaune was making a 'I KNOW RIGHT?!' gesture towards my with boths hands making Pyrah next to him giggle.

"Well don't work new kid. If you end up againt me I'll be gentle..." Yang said grinning.

"Dont worry Yang. I can give you a handicap if you want one..." I shot back.

The rest of the meal went by with idle chatter. Apparently there hadn't been any interesting matches so far. They were downright predictable in most people's opinion. Getting up at the bell we cleared out all of us heading to the locker rooms.

Jaune, CRDL, Ren, some people from VLVT, and I were changing real quickly. Guys dont dilly dally when it comes to getting dressed. I threw on a pair of gray cargo pants a nice set of shoes and a tight firt gray undershit with a very loose t-shirt overtop (apparently they hadnt gotten the right size for whatever reason) and then strapped on my weapon harness with everything in their regular position.

I caught Jaune looking a little puzzled by the time I finished.

"What got you looking puzzled Jaunie boy?"

"Huh? Oh nothing! I'm just wondering that you dont have any armor. I mean even Ren has some ballistic plates in his outfit" he nodded to the side where Ren tapped his chest with a thump to prove it.

I shrugged with a grin "You'll see soon enough."

"Oh great" he replied head hanging low.

Ren, Jaune, and I walked out to the practice grounds. The space had shooting targets and dummies all over the place. It was domintated by a stone platform area that was about the size of a football field. There was even a seating area for spectators.

We all grabbed a seat while the others started trickling out. We were all in the seats patiently when Goodwitch came out and took a position in front of the bleachers in front of the stands.

"Good morning class" we all grumbled response "I hope you are all ready for a little special circumstance training today..." the others started sitting up a little straighter in their seats.

Glynda grinned "That's what I thought. So today..." she looked at her clipboard "...we will be having two versus one matches. It is important for you to get used to these situations. Often you will be outnumbered and will need to be prepared. So first I have... Rai Peak vs. Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose."

Jaune patted me on the pack "Dont worry man. Well collect what remains we can find. The service will be beautiful..."

Ren nodded with a pitying expression "Good luck Rai..."Succint as ever.

I walked down the stands onto the slightly elevated platform. Ruby and Yang got on from the other side. They stood on about where the 30 yard line would be and I matched them.

"Good luck to you students. Monty knows your going to need it..." Glynda said from her pedistal. "Let the match...BEGIN!" She launched a flare into the air.

Ruby was off like a rocket trying to get me by suprise. It really was incredible how _fast _she could get. She twirled out Crescent Rose and went for an upward strike. It was all rather impressive and would have been phenominal if it had worked...

That's the thing about fighting though. In order for it to happen you have to actually hit your target. I used a slight push to move me just out of the way of her attack. She flew past me moving too fast to correct her mistake. I pulled my shotgun out as Yang came at staright on bobbing and weavign with fist up to guard. I changed the setting on Retribution to simple concussion rounds. They caused a lot of impact, but weren't enough to label it an explosive round.

Yang zoomed in at this 'opening' she saw. "Ready new guy? This is gonna hurt you a lot more than me!"

She came in with colassal momentum. It was all impressive. I directed her force directly down to the solid stone of the ground underneath me. I saw her wince in pain as she had essentially just punched the solid ground with all her might. I took her hesitation for an opening, levelling Retribution at her guy.

"What was that about it hurting?" Yang's eyes widened as she brought her fists up guarding as best she could. I shot once and the slug sent her flying out the other side of the platform and skidding in the dirt. Glynda blew a whistle, apparently signaling that she was out. I didn't have any time to watch as Ruby was on my again in a second.

She launched into a series of rapid series of slashes and shots, it all happening so fast that it almost sounded like one continuous sound. If I could liken it to anything I would have to say a machine gun that shot chainsaws. It was intimidating. Heck the thing was sharp after all.

Instead of putting a solid effort into blocking the strikes alone like I had Yang, I put up a field in front of myself in a crcluar form. The strikes were taking its toll though and I could feel the drain happening somewhere inside me. I could see Ruby sweating herself apparently having a hard time keeping up her speed. I replaced Retribution with my twin Gales and readied for an opening.

THERE! She came in for an overhand swing and I stepped in. She wasnt expecting it and as she tried to back away I but a blade up under her scythe's own and held her in place as I took the other one and pointed it at her chest. The whistle blew again.

I smiled putting my weapons away. Ruby was huffing slightly at the workout. I had no idea how someone so small could move something as big as her weapon...let alone in a dress!

"Feeling alright there Red?" I handed her some water as we sat in the pleachers. She nodded her thanks and took a good solid drink before handing it back to me and responding.

"Ya...Just...a little...tired" I laughed

"Those were some pretty awesome moves you were pulling out there"

"Really? Think so?"

I nodded "Heck I was pretty scared out there..."

"Psh ya right. It wasnt like anything could have hit you..."

"Well if that had gone on for much longer something might have. The two of you managed to take out half of my reserves."

She fistpumped. Yang came up to join us and she gave me a noogie for cheating. I tried to explain how using a talent wasnt exactly cheating, but my protest fell on deaf ears. Jaune, and Ren were up against Nora at the moment. How that girl could casuse so much destruction was anyones guess.

Class was over soon enough and everyone was able to get a turn. We had lunch and then went to have a history lesson with an overactive teacher that looked like he was on some kind of daily routine of coffee injection, drugs, and energy drinks. I could only stare at teh spectacle in front of me that was considered to be a lesson.

We sat at dinner and were discussing some of the fights.

"We really only beat Nora cause of Ren here..." Jaune expalined.

"Yep!" Nora stated cheery as ever eating a slice of apple pie.

"Why do you think that Jaune?" I asked.

"Well I think if I had some kind of semblance I could do more like you guys.." he gestured at all of us. "I got nothing though. I have lots of aura sure, but what does that help with? It lets me get beat up more that for sure!"

"Let me try something Jaune" I focused a field over his bottle of water so that essentially no-one should have been able to touch it. "Okay Jaune try to grab you drink..."

"Like this?" he grabbed it, his hand passing through my field like it was nonexistent.

"Yep. Jaune you do have a semblance." The others looked suprised at this and perked an ear in our direction to find out what it was.

"What is it?" Pyrah asked "I couldnt feel anything when I checked..."

"Well... his semblance to put it simply is that he can basically ignore other peoples semblances. Anything in contact with him cant be affected by anothers influence through semblance"

"Woah" Ruby said "that's pretty neat Jaune."

"Really? I mean it doesnt really let me DO anything..."

"Trust me Jaune. Semblance is really just another way to drain energy. I figure your one of the guys better off sticking to the classics"

"Ya..the classics..." he murmured to himself.

I finished off my calzone with a sigh and chugging my drink. The others were doing the same on varying levels.

Standing up "I'm heading to my room" Ruby stood next to me "I ll go with!"

I smiled at her setting my tray away and walking down the halls. It was quiet, but not really akward. It was either that or I was just really socially insensitive. The sun cast auburn light through the windows and cloaked the walls in orange glow. We made it to my room without saying a word. I opened the door and was about to turn around and say goodbye, when she followed me into the room and shut the door behind her.

I sat on the bed and she took her seat on the desk chair.

"Something you wanna talk about?..."

"Well...I got up a little early this morning and well...our rooms are right next to each other. I was walking down the hall and I heard you yell, and I wanted to come in and see what was wrong since I was sure you called me..."

I looked back at her. "Ya well. I had a nightmare last night...and it kind of involved you. It was...bad. There was nothing I could do to help you" I felt the salty sweetness of tears run down my cheeks. "All I wanted to do was protect you. I couldnt even move..."

"You wanted to protect me?" she asked with an odd expression. She was blushing with her mouth open. Did that mean...? No. There was no way. I mean we had just met.

"Ya. It was horrible Ruby. What happened to you. I wouldve done anything to help you. Having to watch it all happen...there wasnt a second that went by that I wasnt hoping that I could do something..."

"Shut up"

"What I was just saying...!" I let out a whoof of air as she jumped over and gave me one of her signature hugs. I couldnt stop myself from crying into her shoulder. We stayed that way for a time.

"Ruby..." I murmured into her shoulder

"Ya?"

"I dont think I can lose you..." I closed my eyes head hanging low.

I felt warm lips touch the side of my face and I looked up to see a scattering of roses. There was a folded note on the table with Ruby's emblem on it. Picking it up it read.

_'Me too...'_

I smiled putting the note back on the desk and walked back into the hall, going to the next door over.I wasnt going to be satisfied with a note after all...

I knocked politely and waited. Yang came up and answered the door looking confused.

"Hey Rai what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Ruby...?" I smiled

"Sure thing I got to go talk to Port anyway..." she left and I stepped through the door.

I walked up to the side of Ruby's dangerously precarious 'bunk bed' and waited.

"Hey Ruby...?" I was suddenly uncertain

"mmmm?" came a questioning murmur

"Would you maybe want to go out ...maybe hang out or something?" Hang out? Geez I was out of practice. I was glad that I was still able to say it though.

Ruby's head poked out "Really?!" she coughed "I mean I would like to, but only if you do too..."

"Sure thing!"

She hopped out of the bed "Its a date then!"

"How about Saturday? Free all day?"

"Sounds good." she smiled.

"I'll pick you up at ten." I winked as I walked out of the door.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded as I walked out. She closed the door, but not before I heard a squeel of delight. I couldnt help, but laugh.

I went back to my room already making some plans. I was gonna be busy for a while. I had to figure out what to do for the date. Then what were the others think about the whole thing? Where was I gonna get the money?

Yep I was gonna be busy...

I definitely wasnt complaining though...

**So? What did y'all think? Let me know. I'm aiming right now for romance since I did label this as one, but I'm also open to something more Hurt/Comfort wise... So convince me! Let me know what you like. As always thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY Birdies! Welcome back! Sorry it took me some time to get this one out :( I've been flooded with all kinds of writing so it was a little tough to crank this one out. Should have another out by the end of the week and then throughout the weekend! As always thanks for reading and leave a Review!**

**Disclaimer:RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum**

**Lets Jam!**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and I felt better rested than I have in a long time. Pulling of my sheets with a shiver I inspected the alarm clock. It was about 9:30am. I was grateful for the extra time to sleep in since I've always tended to be a night owl.

All of our morning classes had been cancelled in favor of some national holiday about a person or group of persons I had never heard of. I was still new to this entire world so it was going to take a while to absorb the history and the information that is seen as the norm. I was still thinking in terms of presidents and parliaments. Did Remnant have governments?

I shrugged. Its not like I thought that any of that really concerned me to begin with. I stripped quickly and hopped into the shower, hissing a little bit at the intitial sting of the icy water. If there were signs that winter was coming at the beginning of the week, then now it was arriving in earnest and bearing its frosty fangs, forcing the people to armor up in jackets and sweaters.

I let the hot water run over me for a time, reluctant to get out of the bliss, but knew that it wasn't like I could live in the shower. I turned off the water and dried as quickly as I could. The steam that had accumulated around the room helped to stave off the cold a little as I managed to throw on my outfit.

In place of our classes today the gang had decided to show me around. I was only too happy to go as I was starting to feel a little caged in on the campus. I mean I had no idea how big this world was in earnest. Is it bigger than Earth? There was no way I could know, since no-one here knew what the heck Earth was.

I had approached Ozpin earlier in the week in concern to my conundrum considering money. I had offered to do some work, but he would have none of it. After all the students of Beacon were expected to maintain a certain decorum. So he gave me a weekly allowance out of his own pocket and then informed that if I wanted more that the school had set bounties for different kinds of Grimm and criminals that I could seek out if I was so inclined.

I had this weeks pay of about 100 lien in my pocket and was ready to go out. I had my standard cargo pants, but I was equipped with some sturdy boots, a thermal undershirt, a baggy t-shirt (they just couldn't seem to understand the word 'large') and a a leather jacket that hung loose and comfortable on me. I strapped a tomahawk to my thigh, thinking its better to be safe than sorry. I had actually made some changes to my loadout in that manner. I had decided that one tomahawk and Kukri was enough where most things were concerned. I still kept Retribution, but to make up for my lack of dual weilding I had ended up picking the use of a collapsible staff. It foldded nicely to the length of a pen and could be stowed away and with a touch a button it could extend to full lenght. There it was a solid silver color. There weren't any bells and whistles to it, but that's why I liked it so much. I had this strapped on my other thigh opposite the tomahawk.

I walked out the door and went to the next room over. There I knocked and waited patiently. Blake peeked around the corner looking a little exasperated.

"Hey Rai. We're gonna be a lil. We'll meet you at the entrance. That okay?"

"Sure thing. Take your time."

Nodding she closed the door and I headed for the entrance. Walking out the soild double doors I looked up to the sky. It was gray and there was the feel of a possible drizzle ahead, but this was my favorite kind of weather. It just made sleeping so much easier...

"Sup Rai!" Jaune patted me on the back as he came out behind me with Ren right behind him.

"Not much. Blake said they were gonna be a lil and told me to wait here. Where's the others?"

"They said something along the same lines..." Ren answered

I sighed "Gotcha. So what kind of stuff is there in town?" I asked trying to pass the time.

So Jaune started talking about some of the awesome resteraunts that his parents had told him about that he was excited to try, also about the arcade, and the dust shops, and the bookstore...

Well you get the point...

I was about to ask him what he was excited and nervous about when Pyrah and Nora came out to meet us. Phyrah was wearing a tight fitting excercise outfit that looked similar to the cold running attire of t people back on Earth. Nora on the other hand. Well... lets just say that the general theme she was going for was fluffy... jacket, pants, socks, all of it... fluffy.

Jaune was in his regular clothes as his outfit was cold weather ready. Ren's usual outfut seemed to have been equipped with some padding as there was some fauz fur coming from the ends of his sleeves. We were all ready to go...

We didnt have to wait long til the rest of the crew arrived.

Ruby was looking comfortable in a pair of darker jeans and a red hoodie and a pair of black high top sneakers. The whole thing was pretty fashionable in its own way. Weiss was in her normal attire, somehow unfazed by the cold. Blake was bundled up in black hoodie with a scarf and extra fluffy bow. Yang on the other hand was similar to Weiss, but had the addition of a light yellow scarf.

"What took ya?" Jaune asked.

"Hmm? Don't worry bout it vomit boy. Lets hit the town you and I..." Yang replied rapping an arm around his head and draggin him towards the town, ignoring his protests.

Weiss, Pyrah, and Blake headed after them discussing some book they were all reading. Them being the three that the cre generally regarded as the brainy types. It had something to do with...Ninjas? It wasnt something I would have expected girls to be interested in, but you know... to each thier ow,

Ren was stuck with his eternal task of dealing with Nora. Patience was something that kid was blessed with in spades. It was either that or a lot of adaptibility and posture.

That left Ruby and me to follow in everyones wake. Our feet crunched on the frosty sidewalk and the air was still and silent in the face of the upcoming winter. That's how nature was after all. The seasons turned even when people weren't there. I had died and back home the days passed without me there and the people had learned to adapt without me, some more than others. Winter was the time as the world held a silent reverance to those that have died. Plants, animals, and people all come to an end in time...

"Whatcha thinkin about there gloomy?" Ruby knocked her shoulder against mine bumping me out of my revelry.

"Hmm? Oh not much. Thanks though. I tend to get stuck in my head a little too often."

"No Problemo. When you said that you hadn't been out to the town yet I thought you were crazy! I mean how could you live without visiting the bakery!..."

Ruby carried on for most of the walk there to town regailing me with tales of conquest in the bakery, and defeat in the arcade. It was all so...normal. Well not normal for me at least. It felt welcoming in a way that I didnt realize I had been needing though and the fact that I had found a place where I could feel welcome, accepted, and happy made me smile.

We all mutually agreed to stop in a locally owned cafe. It was actually owned by one of Ren's relatives and they held a wide variety of teas and coffee. I was all for coffee, but sometimes there's nothing better to get warmed up with that a cup of hot cocoa. We all gathered near a fireplace that was well stoked and waited for our drinks.

"You guys never told me where you were gonna take me..." I grabbed me finished drink and headed back over to the others.

"That's cause its a suprise silly!"Ruby countered to the others delight.

Our first stop ended up being the book store. I had immediately hit up the fiction area or more specifically the fantasy genre. It was an interesting experience. It was a whole new world with books and authors that I had yet to experience. It nearly made me salivate at all the possibilities...

Soon enough though I had to stop myself as the others wanted to go. I purchased my treasure and was ready to go. Weiss and Blake wanted to stay for some more so they waved us ahead, but not before giving each other a look..

Suspicious...

I followed the others to our next stop which was the ice skating rink. I wasn't sure about the whole thing having never performed well in the activity before. I mean monster killing was easy. This on the other hand...

I had a death grip on the railing and siddled along. I was holding my breath. How was this stuff so dang slippery?

That was until Yang and Ruby came in for a suprise attack from behind and grabbed both of my arms and guided me onwards. I clenched my eyes shut in anxiety,but soon got used to the feeling. I enjoyed the experience. It was like walking on air. Once you got the trick of it.

When we went to leave Pyrah dragged Jaune back to the rink for another go. He looked confused but went along with it anyway.

Heading to our next destination we were going to the arcade. It was interesting to see that a lot of the games that they had were similar to what was back on Earth. They had the standard crane games and fighting games as well as zombie shooters, and even racing games although they involved different types of dust powered vehicles instead of cars.

Yang ended up kicking my butt, essentially spamming the basic attacks like nobody's buisness. I tried my hand at that crane game and ended up winning a blue bunny. Ruby's mouth was hanging open at and it was clear how cute she thought it was. I handed it to her and she hugged it tight. I didn't bother telling her it was her's. There was no way I was going to get it back now.

Going to leave. Yang and Nora decided to have a redo at a dancing game and Ren, being eternally attached to Nora, was dragged along with.

"So guess its just us..." I smiled down at Ruby.

She tilted her head innocently "Really? Guess so. So lets go!"

She grabbed my hand and launched down the street leaving a gale in our wake. My feet were taken from the ground and I simply held onto her hand for dear life.

Finally stopping I ended up landing face first into the grass near the walkway. Standing up and brushing myself off. I looked up to find us at a bakery. It was about lunch time and we headed in. The place wasnt too bust thankfully. Ruby ended up getting something sweet and I grabbed a savory scone.

We sat eating. Our talk was of the morning. She was holding her victory over me in the shooting game, but I was quick to respond with how clumsy she was with the claw game. She hugged her bunny a little closer at this, but I pretended not to notice.

"So I promised we would hang out today. I know that the others ended up coming along, but its kinda nice spending some time alone..." I put out there.

Ruby nodded shyly trying to hide her slight blush behind a bite of her cookie.

"I hope you had a good time..."

She nodded emphatically "I sure did! Its not over yet is it though?"

I raised an eyebrow " I never believed you to be so bold..."

Taken of guard she started waving her hands, face flushed, in order to correct herself.

I laughed "I'm just teasing you Red. I do have some plans though. So don't think I'm through with you yet!"

We left the bakery and headed down the road. I had ended up scouting out a few places to go before time. Ozpin had also made a few recommendations. Suprisingly enough he was quite a Cassanova with the ladies when he was younger. Goodwitch had ended up correcting the error in his ways rather quickly, but he had kept a few of his old tricks...

One of his first tips was to take her to the park. It was a good idea really. The place was beautiful dominated with flowered fields and nature abounding. Ruby and I simply walked along the path listening to the sounds around us. The sound of the town was near, but the surroundings made it seem so distant and inconsiquential in the face of all this peace..

When we neared the end of the path, Ruby grabbed my hand. I looked down at her to find her looking away as if this was normal. I smiled and did a mental fist pump. I felt so lucky at that moment it was stupid...

Next stop on the date train was the market. There was a weekend market that ran all day that selled everything from hand-made trinkets to fresh fruit and veggies. Browsing the stalls we walked hand-in-hand from one to the next.

We were content to simply browse until and comment on some of the neat things until we came upon a accessory stand. It had all kinds of jewlery that was hand made and for how well crafted they were they were going for pretty cheap. I ended up grabbing a rose necklace and a charm that was avalable on a strap which had a symbol of a shiled on the end that was cracked down the middle. I liked the look of it.

She put the necklace on and displayed it proudly and added teh strap onto her scroll. In return she decided to get me some things. I did my best to disuade her, but she would have none of it. In the end she grabbed me a rose strap and a wristband. It was solid silver and had a neat mechanism in it to make it expand and colapse without losing its shape. She even got it engraved. It said 'Thus Kindly I Scatter'. I would have to ask her about it later.

Though there were other cool things we were happy to just watch. There were some displays of skill with pottery and blacksmiting and even glass blowing.

After these two activities it was starting to get later though so even though overall we didn't do much we decided to head back and meet up with the others. We didn't want to worry them unnecissarily after all.

We found them all in the cafeteria. They all started sharing the stories of what happened after they had departed from the group. Weiss and Blake had ended up being in the bookstore for most of the day and finished multiple books, thus eliminating the need to buy them and then they had to find others that they wanted. Pyrah and Jaune had did a little more ice skating before going out on the town themselves and enjoying the day their own way. Yang, Nora, and Ren regaled us with their tournaments. Apparently Ren had ended up winning the whole thing to everybody's suprise, sicne he seemed to have some"sick moves".

When they asked what we did I didn't know whether to dodge the question or not. I was scrambling internally when Ruby started talking.

"Well we hung out. Y'know it was fun." she shrugged

I caught Yang give her sister a "there will be dirt later" look and give a smile that promised me pain beyong imagining if I had done anything she deemed wrong. I would take it and more if I HAD done anything wrong.

Having finished with pizza night the others split up. JNPR headed back to their room to do their thing. Yang headed towards the gym for a night time workout. Weiss headed to the library with Blake. Was it just my imagination...

Ruby decided to go back to their room though and I offered her an escort. She grabbed my hand and hugged my arm the whole way there. My heart was racing a mile a minute and I simply tried to be as calm as possible until we finally made it to her door.

"So was I able to make your day any better?..."

"Hmmm...I dont know..." she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Shall we try again then?"

"Definitely!" she beamed

I was about to walk away when I felt a hand grab my jacket.

"*cough* well...umm...dont boyfriends generally d-d-do something before l-leaving..."

I smiled. I couldnt help it. It was cute how she could go from so confident to so shy in such a short time. Walking back over I leaned down and gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

"G'night..." I whispered

I couldnt stand though as she grabbed my shirt. She looked me in the eye and said"You missed..."

She pulled me in for a ferocious kiss. I could feel all her emotion in it. The caring, the fear, the uncertainty, the love, the worry, the longing, and so much more. It nearly overwhelmed me in that flash of pure HER.

I returned the kiss gently. All her worry and uncerrtainty vanished as she fell onto my chest and the hands that had so desperately held my shirt opened lighty and were placed against my chest for support. We stayed that way for a time and when it finally ended we looked at each other.

I felt my face heating up.

"Well that was a thing..." I stated.

"What kind of thing?" Ruby asked titling her head at me innocently as red as I was.

I sighed and smiled "A great thing..."

She jumped over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back shortly and put her back down.

"I'm not going anywhere Rose, but I got to get some sleep. See you in the morning?"

She nodded "Good night"

I replied "Sweet Dreams..."

i went to my room and changed, falling onto my bed and passing out almost instantly.

My hand felt along my new bracelet.

My dreams were sweet indeed...

**So? What you guys think? Please let send me a review. This is my first fanfic and I'm looking for input! Promise I will read everything and respond if you want! Good or Bad let me know! Any input is appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Birdies! :) If you've been along for the ride thanks for coming back! If your new Welcome. Hope you all like this chapter. I kinda was at a loss so I figured I would take the gang to forever fall! Slight twist, but you know had to do it or else what's the point? Thanks for reading as always. Please leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**Seriously reviews...I'm beggin here people!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum**

**And so our story begins...**

I stirred as the sun began to shine it's rays through my window. I stretched lazily in my bed, but I was enjoying just laying there in the peaceful silence. Plus it was so warm under the sheets. It probably would be okay if I stayed here for a little bit longer.

I settled in determined to get some extra sleep. The stillness in that moment was incredibly peaceful. There weren't any birds singing as they had found places to stay in the winter where they could be warm enough to survive. All the other small creatures of the forest had decided to follow suit.

I felt a hand touch the top of my head and slowly starting rubbing my hair going back in forth. It felt _incredible_! I was still to groggy with sleep to realize that the hand had to be connected to an arm and from that arm to a person. It was probably important to find out who that person was...

I was nuzzling into the hand. It continued its job of rubbing my hair with diligence. I could feel a rumbling that started in my chest region and seemed to shake the bed itself. Wait! I was _purring_!

I shot up in my sheets to the suprise of whoever my visitor was. I felt the slow rumble begin to disapear. What in the heck made me able to do that?!

I looked down and to my right to find Ruby there in her pajamas on her rear end as she had falledn straight on to it. She was rubbing it like it was bruised and squinting up at me while at the same time pouting.

"Ruby..."

"Yes?"

"Why were you rubbing my head?..."

"I dont' know...It just seemed like the right thing to do. Plus it got you to do a cute purring noise!"

"Okaaay...Well I won't question the first thing, but how is it that I'm able to purr?"

"Well you are a faunus silly. Of course you be able to purr. You are part cat of some kind after all. Just look at you tail!"

"So there are others like me?"

She nodded "Tons. Plus they come in all kinds from wolves and monkeys to cats and rabbits."

"Oh thats cool..." I smiled happy that I wasn't necessarily such a freak of nature anymore. I mean I remember meeting Velvet before, but I thought there might have been special circumstances before. Now that I knew that there were at least more of us I was much more comfortable with my new form that I was before.

"There is that one thing though..."

"Huh? Whats that?"

"Well the faunus, for whatever reason, tend to draw a lot of hate and descrimination from the normal humans. There's no real sense behind it and I don't agree with it at all, but there are people who stick to their ways. Cardin is an example I guess. Thinks that all faunus are freaks and that we should get rid of them or something..."

I sighed. I guess there was a point to giving me the tail after all...

"For a long time the faunus were peaceful..." Ruby continued ", but recently there have been some terrorist groups made by them to help make their point and defend faunus rights. They dont think that humans should be in charge..."

"This world is just all sunshine and rainbows huh?"

Ruby smiled and nodded at me in shared sympathy.

"Well I should probably start getting ready. We got that field trip to go on right?"

She nodded saying "Yep. I'll leave you to it then. Wait up for me?"

"Y'know it" giving her a peck on the cheek as I stood up grabbed my clothes and headed to the shower.

I took a little longer than normal since I had neglected to take one last night. Remembering the day before brought a quick smile to my face.I had hung out with Ruby to watch a movie and we had a great time. Having finished I stepped out and got dressed in my regular cargo pants and loose shirt combo with all my gear strapped in its harness where it normally was. I grabbed a backpack that I had ready made for today ahead of time and headed out the door.

I set it down on the ground as I leaned against the wall and waited outside the teams dorm room. I could hear russling as well as conversation coming through the door vaguely, but couldnt make any sense from it. Looking out the window I saw that it was actually a pretty clear day out. The trees were russling with a strong wind, but aside from that there wasn't much to see.

Ozpin had told us that we were all supposedly heading to a nearby patch of woodlands to do a special assignment. Nothing too dangerous, but the area was known for the possibility of Grimm so the locals tended to avoid the area like it had the plague.

I thought back to the date that Ruby and I had recently while fiddling with the bracelet that found home on my right wrist. It had been a week or so since then and I still couldn't help, but be happy at the whole turn of events. The others were mostly clued in. It hadn't taken long for word to spread like wildfire once Yang got her hands on a juicy bit of information or gossip.

I heard the door open behind me and turned to see the ladies all prepared. They were in their 'regular' attire. I stood slinging my backpack over one shoulder and started walking. They followed with Ruby taking her usual spot on my right and Yang taking the opposite side. Blake and Weiss walked ahead discussing their own things.

"So kitty...sleep good?" Yang teased

I glared, but she only laughed. Ruby and her sister were so close that it was essentially impossible for one to keep a secret from the other for any meaningful period of time. After this mornings incident Ruby had probably ran back to her room and told everyone. It wasnt a bad thing. I actually liked that part of her, but it was sometimes inconvenient.

My tail was curved around Ruby protectively and she leaned into my side as we walked. Reaching into my bag I took out a music card that Yang had let me borrow. They had apparently gone in the direction of memory cards over CD's in this world.

"What did you think?"

"It was pretty good. Track 4 was really catchy and had a pretty good rythm to it. I wasnt a fan of 10 though..."

"I know right!..."

So Yang and I held a conversation on differing kinds of music as Ruby piped in every once in a while for her thing. We met up with the others soon enough for the trip. Goodwitch stood at the head of the path waiting for the students to trickle in. I untangled myself from Ruby and waited to get things started. It wasnt that the whole thing wasnt public, but its common knowledge that teachers are the natural predators of students performing PDA.

Once everyone had arrived Glynda took attendance and then we all started down the rough hewn trees hung over us, silent observers to our passing. While we walked the students chatted about everything that young people do. I turned to Ruby.

"So Red. What do you think they are gonna have us doing?"

"Hmmm. Well Forever Fall is in this direction. Its a really neat place. They say that the leaves on the trees are eternally red because of some special kind of dust that can be found in the ground..."

"That pretty neat" I commented as I saw the trees transition from the dark greens to the mixed colors of fall and in the distance it was visible that only red remained.

"Yep. Plus the trees give off some pretty tasty sap. Trust me they are the bees knees on pancakes" she finished putting her hand over her mouth at her mistake.

"Bee's knees huh? I'll have to look into that..." I tapped her knee with my foot and she punched me in the arm.

"I have NORMAL knees!"

Arriving in an opening in the trees where they were evenly spaced appart Goodwitch clapped for our attention.

"Alright students. I want you all to start collecting some sap. Stay aware though. If you have any trouble make sure to find me as soon as possible..." and with that she left us to our devices.

I pulled off my backpack and started handing out taps. Ozpin had given these to me telling me that we would be needing them, so I already had a clue as to what we were going to do today. Everyone came up and grabbed one and started with filling their jars.

Glynda waved me over. I walked leaving my bag where it was.

"Rai. If you wouldn't mind I would appreciate if you kept a perimeter..."

"On it teach."

So I started walking around the students in a loose circular path. I kept the pace up and made sure to always keep and eye pealed for any bumps in the darkness of the shade provided by the trees. I found a high tree on around my second round and decided to climb it for a birds eye view.

It was an awesome view. The leaves stirred like an ocean of crimson from this point of view. The class was still visible from where I was seated. I spotted a group that had split off from the rest. I saw Jaune's typical golden hair, but soon notice Cardin and his thugs grouping against him. Cripes...

I was about to hop down when I saw Jaune throw something and he was knocked down by Cardin. I needed to hurry!

To make matters worse I saw a ursa that had been minding its own business before start sniffing the air and siddled into the clearing.

I jumped straight into the air and did a flip on the way down for style points as well as to lose some of my momentum. I went running from my landing and dashed towards the clearing.

I arrived in time to see Cardin get sent flying from the bear and Jaune standing ready. Cardin's crew was nowhere to be seen and I just had to hope that they were smart enough to go get help.

Jaune charged the creature and was sent back with a blow, but he landed on his feet.

I came up behind him. Grabbing my staff I clicked it out with a shunk. Looking at me he smiled.

"Alright Jaune. I got your back. Lets do it."

"Right!" he nodded and ran forward.

I was on his heals but he was sent flying again to roll onto the ground. Cardin was still flat on his rear behind him. Giving the Ursa a good wack on the knee in passing I came up to Jaune.

"Alright Jaune. I got over you go under. Ready?"

Standing and shaking himself he nodded after checking his aura meter. I launched forward, forming a ball of force on the end of my staff, essentially turning it into a hammer. The ursa stood and took a swipe with its righ paw and I hit it in the shoulder sending it spinning away. Jaune was behind me and was able to give a good strike to the other shoulder.

"Finish it!"

Coming in low Jaune was at the perfect angle so that when the ursa came again he was underneath him and jumped up to decapitate it in a flourish.

Standing he flicked the blood from his sword and walked over to Cardin. I looked over to find some of the girls standing there in awe. Ruby rushed me and glomped me from almost ten feet away. I fell on my back and she nuzzled her cheek against my face.

I stood with her in my arms. Cardin was done getting his talking too and ran back to meet with the rest of the class. Jaune in the mean time was being hugged to death by Pyrah, face flushed. Well hopefully that was a sign that his ignorance did have a limit...

Goodwitch came to us and took charge of the situation. The rest of the class was behind her and I was able to calm them all down and told them what happened.

In the end everyone was satisfied and no-one was hurt so there weren't any problems. Jaune even got a compliment from Glynda and a pat on the back.

We had ended up cutting the trip off there and leavign the forever fall early. We were back soon enough and once we had left the protection of the trees the wind was biting into us. Everyone rushed inside for protection. It was around noon and we all had free time.

"So whats the plan?" Blake asked

"Well...what can we do?" I asked

Everyone was baffled.

"Well lets grab some lunch first" Jaune suggested, his stomach rumbling as if on cue.

So we headed to the cafeteria. I grabbed a soft pretzel and a water and sat down with the others. I hadn't really eaten much today so I ended up eating two more after the first one. The others were satisfied with what they had though.

Ruby tugged my sleeve and asked if I wanted to hang out. I nodded smiling. The others apparently had made their own plans. Blake and Weiss were going off on their own again. Once was a coincidence but more than twice is a pattern. Jaune and Pyrah ended up going back to their own room to "study". Ren and Nora decided to hit the town despite the promise of inclement weather. Yang ended up hanging out with Velvet, promising her that it would be fun. Velvet, while shy at first, warmed to the offer soon enough and they headed to the dorms. Ruby and I gave everyone a moment to head out before we got up to head to my room.

I had made some changes to my room recently with some of the money I had been making. I had bought a television and a computer that hooked up directly to the screen. It was interesting how this world had so much in common with my old one in regards to a lot of things, but was lacking in others...

When we got to my room I clicked on the screen and found a movie site that they had. It was free too which was fortunate. I was scrolling through things when Ruby pointed out one that she remembered liking. I hit play and laid back on the bed. I was on it the right way and Ruby was in front of me and curled right underneath my chin.

The movie was okay. It had something to do with robotic grimm that had come from the future to kill the leader of a rebellion...

Totally not a ripoff in my mind.

I was distracted the whole time as Ruby 'ooh' and 'aah'd over the weapons in the film. She would even try to squirm closer to me on some occasions. I could smell the subtleness of rose and vanilla coming from her hair...

I shook myself though as she turned to go. Apparently she had made a promise to help her sister out with a paper for class, and that only reminded me that I should probably start the darn thing...

Not that I had to do any of the work...

Ozpin had given me a 'get out of homework free' card essentially. Considering that I had a lot of knowledge and experience that I had gained over a lot of time, it wasnt really necessary for me to write even more papers...

It wasn't like school was hell or something.

I laid back on top of my sheets not bothering to get changed. I surfed the web a little and read a few stories that were posted on a site specifically for that, while at the same time listening to music. It was all very relaxed.

Looking at the clock it was almost time for dinner. I left the computer and got a bite to eat, before heading back. None of the others were there.

The rest of the night was uneventful and I was almost thankful when it came time to hit the hay.

I laid down and thought about today. It was kinda nice that Jaune was starting to be able to stand on his own two feet. I was proud in a way to see someone that every saw as weak, overcoem that and defy the odds. It was like one of those underdog stories that you see all the time.

I wasnt sure about Cardin. I didnt really think he was important and he was just that charecter that's added for the 'bully arc' in whatever story they're in and not much else. Plus after Jaune had basically stepped up his game, Cardin was going to need to find his fun elsewhere.

I looked around as the darkness felt thicker and closer than before...

I went to sleep

Let's say it wasn't restful...

**SO! There you have it. Don't know how I feel about this chapter exactly. I'm doing my best to come up with some new things, but its getting rough... Feel free to share some of your ideas or things you would like to see! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Raven Righter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Birdies! Sorry if this one took a little long to make. Also its a bit shorter than most of the other chapters. I wanted to wrap up some loose ends and solidify some things in this chapter and didn't want to take up too much doing so. I want to thank my reviewer. Will probably adress the issue he/she presented in the next chapter. Also thanks for the feedback through PM:) I am open to talk about my story with anyone who wants too!**

**As always thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum**

**... Darn I'm running out of catch phrases**

**To the story!**

"RAI!"

I looked at the door from my seat at the desk. I could hear my name being drawn out as it became louder and louder as it neared my room. The door slammed open to show Ruby standing there, eyes manic. Then from the door she threw herself across the room to grab onto my shirt against the wall.

"Woah! Where's the fire Ruby?" I asked trying to find some sense in the situation

"You gotta help me!" she shook me back and forth by my shirt.

I placed a hand on her wrist and gently loosened her grip on my shirt "Okay. I'll help. What's the problem?"

"Well its not necessarily a _problem_..."

"Use your words babe" I asked patiently

"Well I was practicing on the range and then I saw Velvet and Yang come out onto the field and they were chatting the whole time and then they were practicing, and there's nothing strange with that right? I mean I though that the time Yang has been spending with Velvet is odd, but besides that I'm like 'Ok no big deal', but then Velvet comes over to me after Yang leaves and tells me that she needs my help, and so it turns out that she has a crush on my sister!" She said all this as if it was one sentence and finished the last statment by throwing her arms in the air for emphasis. She was panting from talking so fast and I nodded sagely.

"Okaaay. So what I'm getting from this is that you want me to help you help Velvet to hook up with you sister?"

Still gulping for air Ruby nodded.

"Have you confirmed that your sister is into that kind of thing?..." I didnt want to make a plan if it was going to get shot down from the get go...

"Ya. She's been with lots of different gals over time. I think it would be nice if she settled with one for a while..."

A knock on the door interrupted us. I went over to find Jaune standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rai!" he peeked over my shoulder "Oh! Sorry am I interrupting something? I guess I'll come back later..." he turned to leave, but I had a gut feeling about what he wanted to talk about. Spring was definitely Springing!

I sat him down in my chair and pointed Ruby at the bed.

I stood there arms crossed. "So" I pointed to Ruby "you want help hooking other people up" I pointed to Jaune "and you want help getting togther with..."

Rubbing a foot against the floor he said "Pyrah..."

"Gotcha. So how about this..."

So a plan was made. They agreed.

The plan went something like this...

First I got Ozpin to agree to have a school dance function to liven things up for the students. Dates required of course...

I had met him in his office and had told him about my conundrum. We shared a laugh about the entire thing, but he was happy enough to help me in any way he could

Having set up that it was just a matter of getting the love birds enough courage to ask their respective crushes to the darn dance. This seemed simple. In reality though it was so, so, SO much more complicated...

A rabbit faunus, having incredible agility and speed, should be able to keep up with just about anyone right? Wrong. Every time I was able to track her down with Velvet, our quarry would share a few words looking flustered the whole time and then run away from Velvet. In some cases to a classroom, in others outside, and sometimes with an excuse for a shield.

Meanwhile, Jaune was just lacking the courage of the thing. The rest of us saw the thing as incredibly simple, but that was from the outside looking in. Uncertainty was ruling his actions...

"Jaune really. The worst case scenario is that she says no..."Ruby reasoned

"I know! That's what I'm worried about! I'm bad with awkward things..."

A rogue idea popped into my head "Jaune. How about this. The two of you have started practicing a lot lately right?" he nodded "Well how about when you go to practice, you ask her then? The nerves should be dulled from the exertion and it should be a lot simpler. Especially since you will probably already have adrenaline pumping through your system..."

Jaune raced out of the room at that moment, not giving us another word. Ruby was shocked, but I simply shrugged and patted her on the head.

"So. Did you set the bait for your sister?"

"Yep. Now you just have to show up on time!"

I wasn't just on time, I was early. Yang on the other hand was late...

She came sauntering into the room and stood on the other side of the ring. She had her gauntlets on and was in standard attire.

Looking me up and down she raised an eyebrow."So whats this about you wanting a rematch?" she took the bait, hook line...

I had told Ruby to tell her about a spar. I hadn't said anything about a rematch, but I told Ruby to make it believeable. "Well I just think I didnt give you much of a chance during our spar. Want to give it another go?"

"You're on" she got into a ready position...

Then I snapped my finger as Velvet came out of from behind the seating...

Yang eyes widened and she tried to back away to only meet with a wall of force...

Sinker...

Yang found herself trapped. She gave the wall a solid hit, but it did little difference. Velvet walked up to the sheild and I made it so that she could walk inside.

I looked on as Velvet stood there head low and vulnerable. Yang had a soft smile and a warm light in her eyes. I couldnt hear anything that was being said, but their body motions and expressions told their own story.

Yang was holding her right arm with her left hand and still looking down at the girl lovingly. Velvet suddenly straightened out her shoulders and with red rimmed eyes shut she said something...

Yang's mouth parted slightly in suprise at something. Velvet stood there waiting eyes closed, but back straight. She took one of her hands and and took a hold of violets chin between her finger and thumb. Velvet's eye's opened slightly...expectantly. Yang rubbed the bottom of her chin saying something and nodding at the same time. Then she leaned in a kissed her softly.

It was interesting. Seeing someone as strong and powerful as Yang have a soft and caring side as well. The girl who could crush stone and break bones could find this girls love a beautiful thing and return it in kind. She was like the sun in a way. The sun could be both brutal in its brilliance and heat, but there were also the days where it provided the perfect warmth to make life flourish...

I lowered my shield and left them to their thing...

My mission was accomplished.

Finding myself back in my room, Ruby playing a portable game on my bed, my thoughts were on our other mission. I was concerned for Jaune. After all he had left a while ago...

Speak of the devil, Jaune came sauntering into the room with a goofy expression over his face and a rosy complexion. Ruby burst into a fit of giggles. I smiled in turn and chuckled at him. Jaune was on a cloud though and didnt seem to care.

"So I'm guessing things worked out?"

He nodded dumbly...

"Well good for you. It just such a shocker that you two are together" Ruby shot sarcastically.

Jaune narrowed his eyes at her, but it was all in good fun.

"Well Casanova better get back to your team. You'll probably be up all night..."

"Why?" he looked confused.

"Well what room does Pyrah sleep in?"

...

Ruby went ballistic with her laughter as Jaune went nuclear with embrassment muttering "Cripes".

Jaune left the room to figure something out and Ruby was right behind him. She gave me a kiss on her way out. Stopping at the door she turned...

"Thanks for the help Rai..."

"Anytime Red.."

I finished up with a story that I had been working on recently. It had to do with a city that mixed the magical with the technology of the future. It was turning out pretty good...

I could feel the strain on my eyes though as I closed my scroll and plopped it into the charger. I laid back on my bed, after changing, and stared at the roof. It was kind of nice now, not being in the only relationship in the school. It meant that bonds could strengthen.

I fell asleep, my last though being on a dance...

**So again thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think or PM me with any questions! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Again Birdies! Sorry for the short chapter before. I've been working on ideas lately. Also been busy with reading :) Hope you all enjoy this. I'm mostly trying to get past events that happen in the show so I can get rolling more with my own situations and not be so contricted. I kind of started one here and intend to finish next chapter... As always though hope you enjoy! :D Feel free to leave a review! Also open to chat about the story if your interested!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum**

**And so our story begins...**

_Directly after Yang and Velvet's encounter_

_**Yang's POV:**_

Wow. Life was good.

Recently Velvet and I had started spending a lot of time together. She was incredibly sweet and was just so darn cute that it was almost too much for me to handle. I had been nervous around her ever since the word about the dance got out. I had guessed something along the lines that she had wanted to let me down easy ahead of time. I was so wrong, in such a good way...

The kiss I had experience earlier was amazing. She was all softness and warmth. All things comforting in a world filled with things that are rough and full of jagged edges.

I had a pep in my step as I walked across the grounds deciding to enjoy the day out and about. I headed out the entrance and headed towards the outside training grounds. Sometimes I liked to sit on the empty seats and enjoy the pure silence...

I was almost there as I heard the clashing of weapons. I perk up, curious as to who would be having a bout...

I peak out from behind the elevated seating. There on the fighting platform stood our resident knight and spartan.

Jaune stood ready shield forward and sword held high overtop. I had to admit that he looked competent. Pyrah was standing straight and her spear to the side of her loosely held shield. It provided less protection and was lighter compared to Jaune's so it was an overall good strategy.

Pyrah leapt forward and jumped as she reached Jaune. Trying to go around his shield with a downward strike. Impressive. It was expected though and was easily blocked by his stalwart defense. Pressing his advantage he shot in underneath her with his sword like a flicker of light in its dexterity and speed.

Pyrah tried to manuever her shield into the path, but that was the risk any fighter took when they went airborne. While in the air there was nothing that could be done to change trajectory and agility was extremelly hindered in the air. It was perfect for certain situations, but against a fighter like Jaune, I was unsure whether Pyrah had made a wise choice.

She managed to barely get there in time, but still recieved a solid hit from his wooden training sword. It rang across the clearing with the crack and I winced in sympathy.

She hopped off on her weak ankle. The match was apparently called there. Jaune put his stuff away and then went over to check on Pyrah. Kneeling down next to her he inspected her ankle with caring hands, somehow oblvious to the affect he had on the crimson spartan.

Or was he...

I watch as he sits down next to Pyrah. I could tell how red he was from here and it wasnt all from exertion. I could hear them now as thier voices rang clear in the emptiness of the clearing.

"So Pyrah..." he started, trying to find courage. I mentally cheered the guy on. There were too few honest guys like him out there. I wasn't interested in his kind, but I know if I was he probably would have caught my eye.

"Yes Jaune?" Pyrah looked up at him, tilting her head. CRITICAL HIT!

I knew Jaune gulped then. It was something he tended to do when he was nervous and I made him feel that way often.

"Well...you see...I was wondering if you had anyone to go to the dancewith? I-I mean I don't know if you'd want t-to, but I was thinking..."

Pyrah leaned subtly closer. I knew her hope was rising with his words. Heck I had that feeling just a while ago remembering my bunny find her courage, and wanting her to just spit out the words that I could so easily accept...

"Pyrah" he straightened, his leader instinct kicking in "I like you a lot. I really, really really want to go to the dance with you. So will you go with me?"

"Like me?" she said noticing that over the question

"Ya. I mean your kinda awesome. I mean your beautiful, smart, strong, kind, and I could keep going..."

I felt my eyes go wide as Pyrah closed the distance between them for a kiss, hand on the back of his head to hold him in place while at the same time running through his smooth blonde locks.

I almost wanted to giggle as I snuck away from the new couple who were distracted by their own problem.

Jaune was never going to hear the end of this!

I better go tell Ruby! She was gonna love this. Right after I taught her a lesson about meddling...

_Day of the Dance_

_**Rai's POV**_

I woke up the morning of the special day without much special fanfare. I knew it was a big event for most people, but since I had been the one to propose the idea it didn't seem to have as much of an impact. Ruby had kepy me up last night telling me all about what Yang told her about Jaune's confession.

I jumped out of bed sitting on my haunches at the edge of the bed. I rubbed my eyes. I knew Ruby and the other girls were going to be busy getting themselves all done up. I also knew that there would be grave consequences for intruding until the time was right.

I headed for some grub still in my sleep attire, but did throw a shirt on for common decency. It probably wouldnt be polite for people to lose their appetite after seeing my scars.

I sat with a bowl of cereal and was content to simply munch on them mechanically as I fought to wake myself up. Jaune plopped in the seat across from me with a yawn and a bagel. Tending to be more of a morning person, he was having an easier time of things, but I thanked him nontheless when he pushed me a mug of coffee. I thought about teasing him about his confession...but I realized that he was already in for a world of hurt with Yang and that was already bad.

Ren sat next to me, nursing a cup of tea, while eating plain toast.

We had all met up because we were due to go and get our clothes for the dance as well. They told us to get Tuxedos or not bother coming.

Man's eternal struggle...

We had most of the morning though to do our own thing. The dance wasn't set to happen until later in the afternoon, so we could jam a lot of things to do in the meantime.

We, being relatively simple creatures decided to go to the gym to work out. Jaune was doinng mostly upper body by sticking to the bench press and dumbells section. Ren alternated between and odd form of what looked like yoga and running on a treadmill. I hopped on the treadmill and kept that up for about a half marathon deciding that would be enough to kill some time.

We hit the showers after the intensity of our work.

"So you fellas nervous?" I asked across the stalls

"Ugh. More than you know man. I mean I think I'm probably gonna have a heart attack. Ren, it cool if I leave you my will?" Jaune joked

Ren nodded sagely. "Rai there probably has the best chance of surviving out of all of us. So long as Ruby doesn't bring her 'baby'..."

I laughed at that. If there was any inconsistency with my girlfriend it had to be her love for her weapon. It was like family to her. I sometimes hoped that she didnt sleep with the darn thing...

After we showered up we headed to town. Having had our sizing done earlier in the week, we stopped for a bit to eat before going to the clothing store.

Stepping in we gave the lady at the counter our tickets. We had paid when we came to visit before. She handed the articles over the counter in bags and thanked us for our buisness. We headed back to school doing our best to protect our articles of clothing. Jaune was almost freaking out with the butterflies flying through him. I suspected Ren would be too, if he wasnt so Zen Master-ish.

We split up respectively when we made it back to the dorms. Though it took less time for guys to get ready overall, it still took time, and we only had a little over an hour and a half. I started with a quick shower, making my self squeaky clean. Getting out I ran a comb through my hair and made sure it looked okay even after putting on one of my standard undershirt over my head. I put on some deodorant, then slipped the rest of my ensamble on.

I stick with something more classic with a plain black tux. I did add a blue dress shirt though and a white bowtie in hope of making my eyes pop...

I squared my shoulders. I was about to embark on a dangerous mission...

I headed out the door and down the hall towards where the autidorium was situated. The halls were a buzz as students walked in groups in the same direction while some were content to just watch from their dorm room doors.

I looked ahead to the doors which were crammed with students trying to get in at the same time. I spotted Jaune next to the doors, leaning on the wall with Ren. I walked over.

Jaune was studded out in a white tux with a white dress shirt and blue tie. It definitely made him noticeable. I could even hear some girls behind me wondering who his lucky lady was and "since when did HE get handsome?..."

Ren was relaxed in a buisness like black tux like mine except sporting a green dress shirt and a black tie. It suited him overall. Get it? Suited...

I'll leave that kind of stuff to Yang then...

Speaking of the ladies had started arriving. First in the entourage was Blake and Weiss arm in arm. They were a study in contrast with Blake wearing a white form fitting dress while Weiss wore a black dress that frilled out, showing just how much of a ice princess she really was...

Next came Yang and Velvet. Yang was wearing a violet colored dress that came down to he knees tightly then flared to frills from there. It somehow made her look...regal, if that was even possible. Velvet was her usual self except in a yellow dress that was a close match to Weiss'. I was sensing a pattern here...

Then our dates came.

First was Nora who was somehow...well lets just saw there were... 2...3...5...7 guys with their mouths open when she came in sight. She was a bombshell in her tube dress that came just above her knees and accentuated her figure. Ren was among the ones that had his jaw available for any passing fly, so I pinched him in the arm to get him moving. Subtly coughing he walked up to her and offered his arm. Nora let out a 10 gigwatt smile and they walked in, Ren smiling with one of the stupidest expressions I've ever seen him with.

Jaune had next go as Pyrah came into the room in a red dress. Yes, on of THOSE red dresses. It was perfect. It was similar to Nora's as it was a tube dress, but that's where the similarities ended. Pyrah's was red, frilled in its entirey and instead of strapless had one strap over her right shoulder with a shield like clip attaching it. The normal ponytail was apsent in place of a bun held in place by styalized chopsticks. I tried to get Jaune to move, but he was down for the count. Pyrah laughed and simply dragged him along into the event, saying something like a glass of punch might help.

So I found myself alone in the hall. So I waited. And waited...

Then came Ruby... and...wow. Brain function ceased in favor of absorbing the sight.

She was amazing in a black dress that came to above her knees and from there came out very little with a slight fringe. There were red accents down the side of the dress which made her naturally pale complexion stand out more. Grays eye stood out from a blushing face as she looked at me expectantly...

I straightened my tie like it needed doing and walked up.

"Hey. So you ready?" I ask trying to hide my embarassment.

She nods. "So what do you think?..." its obvious what she means.

"I... well... just umm wow..." I find myself scrambling for words.

She giggles behind her hand as we walk in. Things are in swing now and there aer students doing their thing on the dance floor. I look around for the others, but before I can I feel myself getting pulled along to the dance floor...

Lets just say that what ensues from there is rather embarassing...

I plop into a seat, sweating from the heat of the dance floor. Ruby is right next to me. The others are there, but they had already had a chance to cool off. They give a toast to me proposing the dance and I nod tiredly and drink from the punch...

We stay there for a time, but it s obvious that the event is winding down. All the good slow dances are over and people have started leaving in search of their own revelry.

Weiss and Blake and the others follow soon after. Its just Ruby and I and after we get our wind back we decide to follow. We walk around the halls for a time talking about my blunders...

"Well...then there was that tenth time you stepped on my foot..."

"I said I'm sorry! Also you can't complain. I told you halfway through that I wasn't a good dancer."

"Despite that though I had a good time." Ruby smiles and turns to me as we are at her dorm.

"Good..." I say nothin else coming to mind.

"There's something that _could_ make it better..." she taps her chin.

Not needing further instruction I give her a light and sweet kiss. Despite the sweat I taste after we part I can also taste vanilla...

Right then their dorm room door burst open a regularly dressed Blake flashing by tears streaming, before we can ask her anything. Weiss comes out the door hand reaching looking concerned.

"What happened Weiss?" Ruby asked concerned for her teamate.

"Well I got news from my father. It was the White Fang again. It frustrated me after such a nice night, so I ended up venting and made some bad comments concerning the faunus..." I frown "That I don't believe in. No offense Rai. I was just stressed. Well..Blake argued back which was odd enough. Then she stormed out after I asked her why she was protecting them, but only after saying 'Maybe we were just tired of getting pushed around!'..."

I came to it quicker then Ruby.

"So she's not only a faunus...'

"...but was part of the White Fang" Ruby finished my thought

Hugging her quickly I went to my room only long enough to change and grab my gear before I was out the door and racing away from the school, force giving me more speed than normal.

Blake was Ruby's friend.

She was one of my friends.

I wasn't about to let **anything** happen to one of my frieds.

I didn't notice the growing scorch marks I was leaving in my wake...

**So? Let me know what you think :) Again hope you enjoyed.**

**To my Guest Reviwer: The flaw is coming soon...promise *grins evily*-Raven Righter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Birdies! Hope you like the story so far! I do have some action here. I wanted to get the characters to interact a little more :) Any who glad y'all have been enjoying it so far. Feel free to leave a review or PM me to let me know what you think :D**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum**

**Then to the story :D**

I walk through the streets of Vale as the stars keep their silent watch over the city. I wasn't sure whether Ruby and the others decided to join my search or not, but I'm sure they're out there. I mean if I'm out here looking _they_ better be too.

The streets are silent and there are no people about. The environment is eerie. My footsteps ring across the cobbled stone ground. My equipment clicks and clacks with the sway of my walk. The street lamps guide stand ready, providing precious light in a world surrounded by monsters of shadow and darkness.

I sigh into the crisp night air, watching my breath fog slightly before me. So Blake was a faunus? Its not really all that surprising. I mean come on...a bow? That's a pretty weak disguise if you ask me. I wasn't sure how I felt about her wanting to hide her heritage. I had received mine through a lot of pain and darkness. It feels like a weight that rests on the top of my neck constantly...a reminder. Why would she want to hide something like that? I questioned whether the White Fang was after her. I wonder what drove her to go to such lengths for the faunus rights in her past.

I was getting frustrated. Where the _heck_ was she?

In response to this, I see a smoke cloud rise to my right. The ground lets forth a single shake, like a mountain decided to knock upwards from underground. Well I guess that was as good a place to check as any...

I run my way there, conserving my energy. It was quite a distance from where I was so it took a time before the sound of fighting became audible. Gun shots, ringing metal, and explosions dominate the sounds-cape. I increase my pace.

Coming through to the docks I find myself trying to take everything into account. i arrived between two massive shipping crates. I see a fellow in a white jacket point what looks like a cane at a building, a airship behind him. I look to the building he's aiming for. There on the roof...

Ruby.

I'm too late as his shot is let loos, hitting so painfully close. I can hear her cry out in pain as she goes flying into a girl behind her.

I'm blind in my rage.

I watch helplessly as sinister and infernal flames crawl up my arm colored blue and white in the intensity of their heat. They writhe and coil around me trailing oily black smoke. I can see myself, but I know he can because he turns to me with a cocky smirk. It melts off him like so much else before the flame as his eyes widen in not only surprise, but terror.

I shout. The ground trembles shakes with the thunderclap of noise. Why was I the only one to feel this pain? Why was I the only one that had to be the one the strikes fear and terror? I had so much pain. There were so many people that spread pain in the world. Why were they never punished? I never did anything wrong. No more wrong then the next guy, but I for some reason had to go to hell?

It was so...

I see black cracks race along my forearms, reaching my elbows. The concrete below me buckles and starts to flow like liquid.

So much...

The minions start running. Let them run...

If I had to feel this pain...why shouldn't they?

I raise my hands as the ships come in to strafe me, their cannon fire tearing the ground to shreds. Infernal flames shoot out like spears, slicing the machines of man in half like so much dust before the wind, the smoke hanging in the air...

I see the bastard who hurt Ruby hoping into an empty airship. I launch after them, but they let the lead out and manage to avoid me from landing on top of them. I shot more of the flames after them. The bastard even leans out the window and shoots one of those flares at me, but I just catch it in mid-air and throw it to the floor in contempt.

They escaped...

**THEY ESCAPED!**

The anger, rage, and pain. All those things that make me weak. The emotions rise like a towering volcano and burn up like so much tinder. I look to my arms to find the cracks are growing...

I try to calm myself, but I cant! Ruby...

I look to the rooftop to see her standing there. Eyes wide at the whole display of destruction. I don't know what she is seeing right now.I can't tell what's happening behind those soul piercing eyes, but I can guess. Revulsion. Fear. Hate...

I shriek as tears flow down my face. I run. I run faster than anything possible. In moments I'm outside of Vale. I run to the Emerald Forest. The Grimm are there. They deserve this hate, but I was always the one stuck with the tab in that regard. All the confidence in myself that I had before...gone. It was all just a mask. A way for me to cope...

I don't know what happens next...

I wake up to find myself in a cave somewhere. I sit against the wall, my forehead resting on my knees. I blink against the sunlight. It's daytime huh? My eyes are sticky and feel bruised from all the crying I had done. Man was I a piece of work. A real man's man...

I find stand and stretch out the kinks from sleeping in a cave with a few pops. I stand at the mouth of the cave considering what to do. I didn't know this world. There was only place I _could_ go...

I would have to live as an outcast. I had fought so hard to be alive...

I laugh at the irony of it all. I sound like a mad man, but I can't find any reason to care. This was_ their _work. That power I had. They had given it to me. They knew this would happen. I was so fond of explaining how they just loved to crush hope right when it was in reach...

Guess they like crushing it more...when its in your hand. When you've had time to enjoy it.

I trudge through the woods. I don't see any Grimm. They must know me after last night. I don't know how many of them got in my way, but I know none that did survived. The birds sing their song. The small animals of the wood scurry about, oblivious to my story, my history, my life. I am like so many other things bigger than them. Just something they lived with and hoped didn't notice how small and weak they were.

I don't know how I got there or how long it took me, but it's daytime still when I reach Beacon Academy. There's no-one out front of the school. Maybe in class? Probably. I shuffle through the halls to reach my room. I strip from my clothes soaked in blood, sweat, and tears. I find another like it in the closet and go to the bathroom. I set the water for hot and let it run over me. It doesn't soothe like it used to. It didn't relax the tension in me that threatened to snap me like an old guitar string.

I get out and dry off. I put on my new set of clothes and walk back into my room. I lock the door and start on cleaning my equipment. When I am close to completion I hear running in the halls. The doors in the school are thick so there isn't anything audible besides a murmur. I trusted it to keep me safe...

It hold up to two of Yang's solid punches before the betrayer is flung off its hinges and onto the floor in the middle of my room.

I put my harness aside. I still had my staff on me. If they wanted to get rid of me...

Yang's eyes are serious as she steps aside to reveal a little red hood. It breaks me... again.

Why must I be so fragile? How could I be so strong in all the places that didn't matter?

I just sit there hands over my eyes. It's just too hard. The one person that I was able to open up to... the person I trusted...the _people_ I trusted. They hate me. There's no other option...

I don't know that I did it at the time, but I had set up a shield around myself. I stand there for a time. I just want to fall...

A hand touched my shoulder...

I uncover my face. Jaune stands there hand against my shoulder. I can see the others in the hall including Ozpin, face creased with worry.

"Hey Rai. What's up?" he says, no anger, no hate, just Jaune...

I rub my eyes "Uhh" I cough wetly against my fist "Hey Jaune. So...you know what happened?"

Shrugging "Bits and Pieces. Apparently you kicked some serious butt though. I mean they keep telling me that you took down entire airships with a wave of you hand. I mean come on!..."

So we sit there on the edge of the bed. Jaune talking about things. I listen. It soothes me. While part of me listens to Jaune another is thinking. I think back to the conversation with Ozpin about me becoming the leader, a commander. I have a revelation of sorts. I'm no leader of me. I'm a master of those with no hope. I provide goals. I give arrows, targets...

Jaune though...he was a leader of men. I knew that he understood how strong I was, and where I was weak. Guiding, teaching, and being there when it mattered most. Jaune had these skills and more, but one stood out...

Hope...

Jaune gave because he was so weak, yet he still stood against the creatures of darkness because he knew there were people out there that needed people like him. That needed a light. That desperately wanted a way out of the darkness around them, and a way to defeat the darkness within themselves.

I come back to reality to find Jaune there, silent. I didn't notice in my reverie, but he was simply waiting for me to finish my thought. Men sometimes need that. The ability to think alone...

"So Rai. I'm done talking. You're done thinking. I know you must think that we hate you. That we want to get rid of you, but we all have a past. Some darker than most. I know that they wont hate you if you explain. We've been bugging Ruby, Ozpin, and Goodwitch the entire three days you were gone to tell us about your past, but that all said that was your decision. So please brother. Take a step. We won't let you down..."

Jaune stands there in front of me hand there for me to take. I look him the eye. Complete belief, trust,and...hope.

I grab his hand and stand with him. I feel like my soul suddenly slows free. Where before it had frozen and was ready to crack, now it was as it should be. I felt like myself again. The potential was still there within my grasp, but it didn't control me anymore...

The others shuffle into the room, my shield disabled by Jaune's touch. Ozpin and Ruby stay near the door making sure that no students stay to watch the 'spectacle'.

"So Rai..." Blake starts gently.

"Do you want yo explain yourself!?" Weiss interrupts posing, arms crossed.

Blake stomps onto her feet.

While they had their little quarrel, Ren the voice of reason, steps in.

"Well Rai. You wanted to tell us something right?..."

I nod seriously as the others sober up.

"Well it was a cloudy gray day...when I died..."

So then I told my story. Up to and including the the very moment where I was telling the story. There were tears. The entire point where I was explaining my many, many, many experiences in hell, Yang had her head propped into her hands, shaking with sobs, but listening to the enitire thing. Even the energetic Nora was somber and sad for the duration.

"I mean...you..." Weiss tried to find words.

"Yep. I got scars. I have memories. I've experienced the worst there is. I didn't stop. I went through it to become the person I am today and I wouldn't have it any other way..."

Yang stood eyes red and gave me a bear hug apparently getting rather emotional. Balling she was blabbering something that was incomprehensible. I look to Velvet who dabs her own eyes with a handkerchief and then somehow transfers Yang from my shoulder to hers, taking her out to the hall and stroking her back the whole while.

"Well" Jaune said "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we are hear for you brother. I know you would do anything for us, and I will do the same for you..."

I give him a solid handshake. I didn't cry as I had already shed my tears. Long ago...

"Thanks...brother. I just appreciate that you all don't hate me..."

"Why would we hate you dolt?!" Weiss burst out. Harrumphing she leaves the room, Blake on her tail shooting us an apologetic grin.

"Well its getting late and I know Rai is probably tired. Lets roll everybody.." Jaune gets people moving.

Only Ozpin and Ruby stay behind.

"I'm glad you came back Rai. About what we discussed before..."

"I'm not the right man, and I'm sure you know who is after this..." I jerk my chin to where Jaune was before.

"Indeed. Potential in spades that boy has. Goodnight students. Classes are still on tomorrow. Don't expect any special treatment. It's not like you died or anything..." he jokes as he leaves the room.

I shake my head. I start to get changed for bed, but stop when I see Ruby there already in her pajamas.

"Listen Ruby...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ran. I didn't know what happened to you.I thought you were dead and in that moment something...took over. I lost it. I'm sorry."

She puts a finger against my lips and kisses me silly. It conveys the worry, love, and hope that she had felt in the time I was gone. I returned it all. I would always worry about her safety. I always had a hope for the future. I...love her.

"Thanks you Ruby" I say as we part "I needed that..."

She slaps me.

I laugh "I needed that too."

"More like deserved it numskull"

I go to the bathroom getting changed quickly. I brush my teeth, a blissful clean. I step back into the room...

Ruby is still there...

"Hey babe?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Aren't you going back to your room?"

"Hmmmm"she taped her chin considering it "Nope!"

"Well I'm going to bed..."

"Feel free." she smiles.

I climb under the covers. I can do nothing, but watch as she comes over after me and climbs in next to me. She wiggles in, hugging my right arm and tail.

I look at her askance, but she's serious when she says "I'm _**never**_ leaving you alone again...". In that moment I cry. Not in sadness. Not in anger. Joy...

I feel the exhaustion overcoming me. It feels like just yesterday that I had gone to a dance. Now I find myself with a love stronger than before. It took a lot of weakness and fear, but this was worth it, I think looking over at Ruby's peaceful sleep.

I sleep. I'm feel warm in more ways than one...

**So? What did you guys think? :) Leave a review or a PM to let me know. Always down to talk about the story. Again thanks for reading! :)**

**-Raven Righter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Birdies! :D Want to thank you all for reading. Its real encouraging to see so many people are reading :) This chapter is a bit action intensive with at two fight scenes, but I want to do it now as I wanted to introduce something for later. As always thanks for reading. Also been doing my BEST with the spell checking recently so I'm sorry for anything that isn't caught :(**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum**

**To Battle! :D**

My body creaked as I woke up. My eyes felt sandy as I lifted my left hand to rub my hand against them, seeking relief. They were still puffy and felt slightly bruised, but I was definitely levels better than I had been the day before.

I lay there simply staring at the roof. Yesterday. So much had happened. I had lost everything. I had found myself again, and discovered that all I thought lost had stayed with me the entire time. I had to smile. Its funny how you find you enjoy your life when your happy to be alive...

I felt a squirming on my right side and looked down to see a fluff of black hair there. It was resting right next to where my shoulder. What in the...

Last night came back to me...

Ruby peeks her head up from under the sheets and props herself up with her arms. She looks around groggily before rubbing her eyes and looking at me. She squints like she's confused. I see her come to some kind of sleep addled understanding as she smiles at me, eyes barely open.

"Good morning..." she says punctuating her sentence with a yawn.

"Morning." I say getting up "so you going to go back to use your shower?"

"Hmm? Ya. Only today though. Everythings not going to be able to move until later..."

"Move?" I ask

"Dont worry 'bout it. Wait up for me? I'm starving, but its not like I can eat looking like this..." she waves down her rumpled form. I rumple her hair as she leaves for extra measure. She pushes it away playfully and sticks her tongue out at me just before the door closes behind her.

I get to take a quick shower, doing all the usual things. I dry off like I normally do. Like nothin ever happened. Like nothing was different from before...

I get dressed in my comfortable attire that I consider regular. I just wasn't feeling the uniform today. Also we were going to be sparring all afternoon so why should I need to get in a uniform just to change to this?

I walk out into the hall and sit down on the floor legs sticking out into the hallway. I yawn as I prop my head back up against the wall. I curl my tail into my lap on instinct and take a cat nap. Pun not intended, but since its there take it for what its worth.

I don't know how long I was there since I actually managed to doze off somehow. I'm woken as I feel a hand start rubbing through my hand. I rocket to my feet. There is Ruby to my right, giggling behind her hand. The others are there too. Oh geez...

Yang's punching the wall trying to calm down. Weiss is just acting her regal cool self, but I knew on there was a smile in that expression somewhere. Blake is just grinning coyly at me. I point a finger at her.

"Not a word!"

Yang steps in though "Sorry Rai. That op-pur-tunity was just too pur-fect to pass up!" she bends over gasping for air. I flick the back of her head for good measure. I mean really you gotta be kitten me...

Oh lord. I've been infected...

I rub a hand down my face with a groan as we walk down the hall. Its almost noon as apparently everyone had decided to sleep in late. Making it to the lunch room we all grab what catches our fancy. I ask for a bowl of soup and a sandwhich. Its a nice warm tomato soup and a grilled cheese.

I sit with the others.

Yang waves her flatbread around to make her point "Well" she gulps a bite" I'm just saying it was kinda lonely without you last night..."

"What ya mean Yang?" Nora pops the question.

"Well she stayed with Rai last night..." she shrugs

"W-W-W-What!?" Jaune stutters out. Pyrrah behind him mutters something like "Should have thought of that first..." which only intensifies his embarassment. I smile as he's practically squirming in his seat.

"Ya. Well anyway." Yang interrupts "Since your moving out..."

She's interrupted again by me this time. "_**That's**_ what you meant?!" I look at Ruby.

She nods "What else could it mean?" I stutter in response trying to find something to say, but inevitably fail and just fall back into my seat.

"Anyway!" Yang glares around the table, daring us to interrupt again "I was wondering if Velvet could have your bed?"

Velvet starts squirming at this. Yang just holds her hand under the table.

"Sure why not?" Ruby shrugs. Sister logic.

"Awesome. So bunny..." they split into their own conversation.

The others start going into their own thing. Jaune and Pyrrah start having a discussionon sleeping arangements. Nora teases Ren about the idea, but is shut down immediately. I needed to take some leasons from him. Blake and Weiss were doing their 'greater than thou' routine, wondering why they even bothered putting up with us.

Ruby was shoveling her food in with vigor so I followed suit. I drank my bottled water at the end, helping everything down. Man nothin like a good meal to make ya feel like a million bucks.

It was about time for class to start. We all got up and headed that way together seperating at the lockerrooms. I waved Jaune and Ren ahead. I needed to go to the armory.

I walked in a bell annoucing my entry. I look around the stone walls. The temperature to the room is warm despite the cold atmosphere that was being emitted by such a concentration of dangerous objects.

An older gentleman with a brown apron, wipes his hand on it and then smiles my way.

"Something I can help ya wit lad?"

"Ya I was wanting to trade weapons out..."

"Oh! Good stuff. Good stuff! So lets get to it!" his voice boomed in the closed environment that the room provided.

I layed my remaining kukri down on the counter. Inspecting it with a trained eye, he tested the edge and everything. Nodding he set it under the counter and waved me through. I knew what I was looking for.

I found them in the area labeled 'brawlers'. They were hard iron-wood tonfa. I had used a pair down in hell many times and they were one of my favorite weapons to use. They were essentially like a baton with a handle protruding from the side and an extra length underneath. The long bit protected the forearms, while the extra bit provided extra kick to all your blows. I picked tow of them up moving them in a practiced routine. Nodding to myself, I adjusted my harness and slid them on straps over my shoulders.

I waved the smithy my thanks on the way out.

Some of you might be wondering? Hey Rai, why the heck do you keep changing weapons? Honestly? I dont know. It was just something I felt like. I was adjusting things to fit my style here in Vale. In hell it was all about brutality and killing efficiently. Here not so much. So I was adjusting to become more defensively capable, and have more non-lethal methods of attack. I had a good feeling about my current set up though.

I found the others sitting in the bleacher of the practice grounds waiting for me. I sat down next to them.

Glynda nodded to me.

"Alright everyone lets begin!"

The matches were the usual. I waited for my turn. I ended up squaring up against Jaune. Good thing I had something I could use against him now. Since my semblance wasn't going to do squat against this kid, I needed to change my game up.

Setting up he grinned giving his sword a twirl and shrugging against his shield. I pull out my new tonfa limbering up and twirling them every few moments.

After a time Glynda says "Alright. Begin!"

Jaune comes like a meteor. Sheild up there isn't much option, but to avoid. Otherwise I would have to let him plow right through me. I jump over him, It was apparently what he wanted...

Jumping as well he had his sword brandished straight to my gut. I grin. I use a bit of energy to force myself faster. I avoid his hit by miles. I land and immediatley pivot as he lands clumsily in his heavy gear. I rush in as he makes a hasty hit towards my center mass. I block it with my left arm makign an opening to come it close to reign in some quick blows. Collapsing to his knees gasping for air the match is called. I help him up and pat his back to help him breath.

"Alright bro? Sorry if I was a bit harsh..."

Coughing he manages "No biggy, but man...you tutor or something?"

I pat his shoulder. "Anytime you're down for it."

Nodding his appreciation he sits next to Pyrrah who starts rubbing his back and giving him pointers. I sit down alone as Ruby was next and she was facing the ice queen. I think back on my match. I felt bad in a way for beating on Jaune so quickly and obviously causing him pain. There was a part of me that knew that his aura was probably already at work releaving his pains, even if I took a lot out of him with my rapid hits. I mean really that kid never ran out of the stuff. I had to make the match quick too considering the fact that my only option of defense was my shields and he could pretty much ignore those so his sword might of caused some serious damage. I dont know whether he realizes this or not, but I tuck that information away for later.

I hand Ruby a water as she sits down next to me. She's pretty frustrated since she wasnt able to beat Weiss. If I was a master of defense Weiss was a master of variety. She could incapacitate, incinerate, freeze, and shoot all without much effort. Sure I could use my powers for some neat stuff, but aside from the defense and amplified blows, there wasnt much.

Class ends early then as Glynda decided that no one was in exactly tip top shape for this kind of thing.

It was early afternoon at this point and we decided to go out to Vale. They were getting the town ready for some sort of celebration and competition in honor of hunters and huntresses that have fallen throughout history. It was apparently a big deal as it was what the others were talking about nonstop lately. They were especially excited because we all got to participate and there was supposedly some kind of grand prize.

"So what do you think it is?" I ask interrupting

"Think what is?" Yang, confused

"The prize..."

"Oh! Hmmmmm..."

The others ponder this as well.

"Maybe a weapon?" Ruby starts "Or a lifetime supply of cookies?" she salivates

"Its obviously a cash prize, maybe even some dust" Weiss presumes

Blake shrugs not really caring what it is.

Yang considers it "Does it really matter?"

I nod at this "I guess not..."

"Its gonna be so much FUN!" Nora bubbles "I cant wait to break some knees!"

"Is that allowed?" Jaune asks

"Hopefully not" Ren sighs

So we walk through town to the square which is surrounded by stores with a regal fountain reigning in the center. Everyone has their places they want to go, but I decide to just grab a snack and sit by the fountain. I decide on a cookie for me and Ruby and sit down on the cool stone. She had gone in to a clothing shop with the others and Ren and Jaune were checking out the arcade.

The day was nice and the sun was shining...

I hear the clacking of expensive designer shoes approaching me. I had finished my cookie so I dust of my hands and grab my drink taking a sip. The shoes start tapping right next to me. I look up...

There he is. Appearing as an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair he is dressed in a designer suit, in all black of course, with a red dress shirt and a black tie. On his scarred face stand a pair of pure black spectacles that feel like theres nothing behind them but darkness and mailicious thoughts. I stare as he stands there with polished shoes and a obsidian cane in hand. The dealmaker. The serpent.

The devil.

"Ah good day to you too Rai. It is so nice to see that I am remembered." he spoke with a lilting, and teasing baritone voice. I did my best to shield my thoughts, but knew there was no point. It was his job to peer into the hearts of man and see all the darkness inside to manipulate them, and he performed his task with impunity.

"What do you want?" the less time he had to talk the better. Words were his weapons.

"Indeed. What _**do**_ I want? Well that you will have to find in your own time. I just came to see how my favorite little escapee is doing today. Enjoying yourself? I know this world is just such a wonderful place. So much fun to be had. Especially the Grimm. Oh they are magnificent. I cant wait until things get more exciting around her, and trust me they will..."

I didn't doubt his words. "What did you do?"

"Ah! That is a much better question to be asking. Well today I haven't really done much, but I dont think that is what you are asking is it? Well lets just say that the Grimm have become much more exotic around the world and many of them have started to make like bunnies if you catch my drift" he giggled, like the mad man he was.

"Why the warning?"

"Well you just so love to talk about how hope is such a cruel mistress. I figure if I give some warning ahead of time it could make things so much more entertaining. That's the point of it all y'know. Entertainment. I've become so terribly bored over the milennia..." a red glow eminates from behind his spectacles.

"I'm not sure if I should take it as a compliment that I entertain you..."

"Oh dear boy. There is so little entertainment when you've been around as long as I have..."

I hear a crashing noise in the distance. I stand and look to see a smoke cloud rising in the horizon. What the...

I turn back to find the Devil gone in a puff of smoke and that manic giggle waverign behind as his calling card. I wanted to scream at the madness of it all!

I see Blake look out through the window and look me in the eye. She must of seen something there as she says something to get the others attention. They look to me, but they only see the dust cloud left in my wake and the crack of rapidly displaced air as I go to the trouble.

The farther I go and the closer I get to the cloud the worse things become. People are running away clothes covered in ash and skin covered in brusies and scrathes. I come upon the scene and everyone there is much less fortunate...

People lay scattered and gone like so much debris. The walls that protect the city of Vale from the larger populace of Grimm has lost a huge section. Rubble of brick and mortar lay in piles and in damages buidlings. Grimm are already pouring in...

So that was his plan.

I draw Retribution and a tomahawk. It was time to get to work. Waves of Beowolves are pouring through the breach serving as shock troopers. They apparently were going for pure numbers to overwhelm us while our greatest defense was down.

I start into the battle. I decide to help those that need it most and work from there. I see a pocket of guards hacking and slashing for their lives in the middle of the swirling mass of fur and teeth. I jump over the mass and land in the cneter and let out a blast to set the wolves off balance.

_**"With me! Get you asses in gear!"**_

Fortunately these boys were trained right and they follow the comand like they were supposed to, not questioning who the heck decided to suddenly save their hind ends. I carve a way out of the mass with Retribution, having set it for full auto. My world goes numb with pure noise as I charge behind my wall of lead. Having made it out and the guards behind me on my tail, I turn to cover their escape. The city guard return to the defensive as they try to pursue.

"Damn son!" a rugged man says approaching me, wearing a captains patch on his arm "Appreciate the help. You a hunter?" I nod "We need you right now son. I don't care how you do it, but I need those things dead yesterday. We got as many of our own out as we could by now..."

"On it sir. Some friends are on their way now. When they get here, tell the blonde one to get me and then we can clean this up..."

Looking sceptical he nods.

Stowing away Retribution, I pull out my tomahawks, but then snap them out so that they are longer and much more like a wood cutting axe. I see a weak spot and head in head low.

I become a being of pure motion. I spin, I block, I shock, shield, and kill left in right. I didn't get any chance to do anything else as there were just too many of them. I'm moving so fast and striking so hard that they fall like wheat to the scythe, but there is only one of me...

Fortunately Yang shows up in the fray next to me. She launches a barrage into the swirling mass and then starts landing her thrunderous blows to the enemy. "You called?!"

"Ya! Lets make a way out I got a plan!"

We make a quick escape to find the others talking to the captain of the guard. Goodwitch is in the background typing into her scroll furiously.

"Alright guys lets get to it." I start getting thier attention "Captain if I get the grim back to the wall can you keep them there?"

"Without a doubt. If you get them to the other side of the wall they won't be coming back through." he nods arms crossed.

"Good. This can work then. Ruby, Pyrrah, Blake, Ren and Nora I need you on the roofs. Pick them off. Yang, and Jaune you two are with me for a bit of support. Weiss do your thing where your needed. Solid?"

Jaune nodded firm "Solid"

So we got to work. I kept my axes and started twirling them like a mini hurricane. The guards see us coming and get ready to let us through. I knew that what I was about to do was going to piss everybody off...

I reached for that horrible power like I knew the devil wanted me to. The axes that had been so heavy from exhaustion became as light as if they were toothpicks and were spinning so fast that they created gusts of wind.

Simply put my plan was something like this...

Create chaos. Kill them all up to the wall. Job done.

The edges of my blades turned the electric blue that was so familiar as they left trail in their wake. I went into the Grimm. I spun my weapons in intericate movements. The tails of fire went beyond my blade to cut down Grimm like they weren't even there. I was moving so fast that it felt like everyone was moving in slow motion compared to me.

I needed to make it to the wall and prevent any more from getting in. The plan wasnt going to work if I couldn't manage that.

I launched forward, barreling through the beowolves and some ursa with force amplifying my movements and creating a path way. I stood at the opening in the wall. Alone. Surrounded by the enemy.

I wasn't alone though.

That's the difference I realized then. The others understood. They weren't going to be happy when they got their hands on me, but right now they were working their best to help me. They trusted me and I did the same.

I spun and fought back the enemy from front and behind as the swam over each other to try and get a taste of my cold steel. Making a quick adjustment I flicked my wrist turning the axes into double headed axes in each hand. I could make this work.

I tuned out the sound of the fighting around me. I tuned out my friends in the distance as the fought to get ever closer as I held them off. I got angry. I mean teenage angst is the greatest emotion of all right?

These things were trying to take away my home. My sanctuary. They apparently didn't understand the rules. They were supposed to stay on the _**other**_ side of the damn wall!

My force before were strong, but now they were titanic as they send Grimm flying in peices even when I didn't actually hit them. I saw a the blonde duo of fighters getting closer as I spun. It wa almost over. The blue of the Vale guard were near them. I could see the others on the roof shooting diligently. I couldnt't tell anything as they were too far away to see their facial expression.

The veins of darkness were getting close to my elbows. I needed to end it.

Like a pair of scissors I chop flames into the enemies snarling outside the wall. The whips of infernal flame fly through the vegetation and Grimm alike. The trees feel upon the broken Grimm smoking.

My vision swam.

I turn to see the Grimm being finished off. I fall...so tired...

My vision is filled with red.

**Welp! That was a thing. Hope you all liked it. Some may be seeing where I'm gonna be taking it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Also feel free to PM me to ask me something or talk about the story. **

**Thanks for reading- Raven Righter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey birdies! :) Surprise! Another chapter. I know so soon? :O I managed to knock it out pretty quickly and I hope that doesn't interfere with the quality. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**Quick shoutout to crossargon who has been kind enough to give me his opinion on a regular basis! :D**

**Disclaimer:RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum**

**Then to the story! :P**

Waking up is so dang hard. It feels like climbing out of mud from the bedrock. That's only the beginning too. When I finally manage to open my eyes they feel covered in sand in thier entirety. I can feel all of my body groan as they suddenly decide to become self aware.

I try to look around the room. I'm starting to feel better at a rapid pace which was a good sign. I had really over done it. i could have kept up what I had been doing for a while with the augmented strangth, but that last hit took it out of me.

I look to find some kind of heart monitor to one side. I'm in my own room and there is a window to my left. I can see the hussle and bustle of workers rushing this way and that about their day, the life blood of the medical industry.

I look down at myself. There's a red cloak drapped over my blankets. There isn't anyone in the room. I slowly scoot myself higher up. My muscles argue but obey. They feel better for moving though. That was probably a good sign.

The door opens after a moment. In comes a tired looking Ruby. She is apparently barely awake as she rubs her eyes while she enters and sits down in a chair next to me. It takes her a few moments to notice I'm awake.

"Rai!" she jumps onto me in the bed.

I give her a solid hug "Hey Red. I miss anything while I was on my siesta?"

She slaps my arm which I fake pain to "Jerk. It's because of you that this city isn't overrun and everybody is alright. Ozpin has been crazy busy trying to fix the breach in the wall. I mean, he even called in some full fleged hunters and huntresses to help guard the walls for a while. Are you feeling okay?" she finishes concerned

"Ya I'm good. My body is a little sore from staying idle, but that'll pass."

"Good" she smiles, looking down at the cloak I had put my hands underneath.

We chat about the entire battle yesterday. A lot of it is her reprimanding me for being so risky, but I take it with everything else. She gets a nurse eventually to see if I could check out. The nurse comes in, scans my chart, and then gets a passing doctor to give me a once over. The doctor having doen so, scribbles some things onto the clipboard and leaves without ever saying anything.

Ruby leaves the room as I get changed into some street clothes and get ready to go. I put my usual on and test myself with the movements. I feel okay though so I start to become less worried over my state of health. Maybe I was beginning to have control over that power? Regardless, we check in at the front desk before heading out.

I feel great really. Out in the street, I take the oppurtunity to stretch and enjoy the sunlight. Ruby reaches around from behind and give me a hug from there. She doesn't let go though so I resort to tickling her nose with my tail. She giggles as I grab her hand and we make our way back to school.

The day is quiet, but the edges seem sullied with fear of the recent attack. Its not significant, but was noticeable in the mumbled conversations we passed. I did my best to ignore it though as we walked on towards the now near academy.

The atmosphere at school is much better off than in town as the students are still lively. Some have the excited energy of those that will be finally seeing action. Others are still warm, but they are batterd by battle.

Its the weekend though so I decided to go to the armory. It was time for some adjustments and these were going to be final. I enter and see the old geezer behind the desk. Recognizing me he gives me a grin. I give him specifications for everything that I was wanting. I was severly lacking as pretty much all my gear had been lost in the battle excpet for Retribution. The Devil's words rang through my mind as I told him what I was hoping for.

"Hmmm. Well that should be possible. I can actially give some of that to you now if you be wantin it real hurry like..."

"Appreciate it."

I hand Retribution over the counter. Smiling he takes it back already checking some of the mechanisms and moving parts around as he goes to the back. I feel anxiety at someone messing around with my precious, but I know it needs to be done so I find a spot in one of the nearby chairs and pick up a magazine. Its all about weapons and their weilders. This months cover has Draven Oakshield on the cover. Apparently famous for his favor of brute force he stood proud hands on hips and smiling like the world was his to conquer. I remember Yang saying something about the guy supposidly hitting a ursa for a homerun with nothing more than a branch from a nearby tree that was downed. I though it was a branch at least or was it the tree itself?

I flip idly through the pages not really paying any attention to the thing in particular. About a half hour of doing so and sitting idly the old geezer come back in through the back door. I stand eagerly, ready to see what he has in store.

"Well boyo, I noticed that none of your equipment was exactly versatile so I decided that could do with some changing. Got this design from an old friend of mine..."

Placing his finished product on the counter, I can hardly recognize it.

"What is it?"

It looks like a sword in a sheath, or more specifically like a katana. It's all cool gray steel and is accented with electric blue edges that seem to shift in the light. I scan the weapon in amazement. I had to give the geezer credit as he definitely knew what he was doing if he could make my old weapon into this...

"Well pick her up will ya?"

I oblige grabbing it by the sheath annd pulling the blage loose. I see a catch that can be used at the very top of the sheath and otherwise it pulls free easily. When the blade is free the sheath clicks and becomes Retribution in earnest. It even has a mechanism that lets me shoot while me hand is on the slide. Its really cool looking. Moving on guess work I put the sword into the barrel and it returns to its old sheath form.

"Wow...thanks a ton sir."

"Sir now am I? Think I prefer geezer" he chuckles "Come back anytime boyo!" he says as I leave with a smile new weapon strapped to my hip. The strap could go over my back, but for now I liked it at my hip. I head back to my room and stow it there for safe keeping.

I go back outside, about to go to RWBY's room, but am interrupted. Outside my door is Jaune and he nods as I open the door.

"Hey Rai. Glad you're feeling better! That was some cool stuff you did out there... Anyway! Ozpin said he wanted to see the two of us next chance we had. Free?"

"Sure thing."

"Know what this is about? Kinda came out of the blue for me..."

"Maybe. I don't want to say anything though cause I'm not certain" I say as we walk down the halls

"Well as long as you're sure it won't be bad..." he's nervous.

"Nothing too important probably. Maybe some changes. Change isn't always a bad thing Jaune" I smile

"Well when you have luck as rotten as mine I tend to take all change with a grain of salt."

"Well my luck has been rather stellar lately to have friends like you guys so I'm sure I'll cancel your out." I pat his shoulder

"Hopefully" he chuckles as we reach Ozpin's office.

Knocking we hear an affirmative from inside. We open the door to see Ozpin standing at his desk Glynda beside him with her clipboard behind her back. Waving us in we stand on the other side until he motions for us to take a seat and we do so.

"I am sorry for any trouble caused by our sudden meeting. This is a rather important topic. Rai here already knows a little about what I am to ask of you Jaune, but I believe it is important from now on for you to have someone like him at your side. I mean look at Glynda here. I would lost without her half the time."

She nods in the background as serious as ever.

"So Jaune how do you feel as a leader?"

"Well sir" he starts "It's been going well so far. My team has been great and get along wonderfully. I'm not the best at giving direction, especially in battle, and I think that really hinders me as a leader. I mean you should have seen Rai here at the Battle for the Wall. It was like everything was going just as he wanted."

Ozpin nodded sagely "Well Jaune. I think there is something Rai would like to say in that regard, but before that I will give you my offer. Jaune I want you to become more. A commander and a leader of men."

"What do you mean?" he says confused, so honest

"I want you to lead not only one team, but several. This would mean..."

"Sir! That's impossible! I mean wouldn't Rai be better for that? Even Ruby is a better leader than me!" Jaune protests.

"Jaune can I say something?" I interrupt

Sitting down again he nods.

"Jaune you are right in some regards. There are things you are wrong about though. There is something you have that is entirely unique to you Jaune. Something Ruby and I can never do. Hope, Jaune. The ability to enspire and encourage. Sure Ruby and I can lead when it gets down to the gritty stuff and others have lost their cool, but is that what defines leadership? No. There are times when people need to see someone take charge and be able to believe in them. Jaune. That person is you. Look at Ozpin. I mean, he leads this school and do any students doubt him? Why do you think that is? It's because he is a tried, true, and natural leader and Jaune...I want you to know that I believe in you..."

"Rai..." he's dumbfounded

"Quite" Ozpin nods "Jaune I see the potential in you. All you need to do is take this oppurtunity. So Jaune will you take it? To make this world just a little bit brighter?"

Jaune sits and thinks and thinks...and thinks some more for good measure.

"Sir. Do you really think I can do it?"

"Yes" he replies simply

"Then I will do my best sir. Rai...will you back me up?"

"Sure thing brother" I nod and clasp his shoulder

"Good then. Rai please get team RWBY an lead them to the classroom. Jaune get your team members. I will meet you there for the announcement with Velvet and her team. Dismissed."

We stood and left the room. Jaune takes a big breathe, preparing for the monumental task ahead of them. Secretly I knew that the task was so much bigger than he would ever understand, but I didn't want to disheaten him so early on. The Devil had plans and I knew that with the others I could always stop him in his tracks. The Betrayer was only effective when you didn't see him coming, but I knew he was there and I would tell the others. Eventually...

I stop in my room to grab my new weapon. I throw it over my shoulder. I figured that I better name it. I planned on taking care of it this time around. I thought that Retribution was still a fitting name, but a name for the blade eluded me. It took a moment for me to come up with it and I thought it was fitting in its irony. The katana would be Mercy...

I go to the gal's room and knock on the door. Ruby meets me by peeking through the door with a smile.

"Hey handsome. What's up?" she teases.

I smile "Ozpin has an announcment and wants us in the classroom now. The others in there?"

Yang peeks her head over her sister's. "Ya. What's it about?"

"Its a secret. You'll find out soon enough though..."

"Uggh I hate it when you're secretive because you can actually keep one!" Yang complains back.

The others get ready in quick order and with much fewer questions. I hold Ruby's hand on the way there. I know that she isn't very good with change. Especially considering that she wasn't much of a people person by any stretch of the imagination...

We enter the classroom. Ozpin, Goodwitch and Jaune are at the fore on where the teachers normally have their lessons. All our friends are there with Cardin and his thugs pointedly excluded. A subtle wave tells me to join them at the fore as the others take their seats looking confussed. I set up beside Jaune. I see Blake giving a weird look at my new gear as I wait, but I don't think its all that important.

"Well if that's everybody then let us begin! i want to make a very important announcement in regards to change in leadership. I am pleased to announce that Jaune Arc here will be the new leader. Any questions?"

Almost every hand is raised.

"Ok well lets start with you ..."

"Well sir. What do you mean he's the new 'leader' doesn't he already have a team?"

"Oh I did word that rather poorly. Well you all no longer are seprerated into teams. Now you will all serve under here who will be assisted by . I think that this will do wonders..."

"Wait! That dolt is going to be a leader for _**all**_ of us?!" Weiss protests.

"Yes . I believe that this will serve to better our students in both cooperation and will also bring some interesting changes to the demographic for the students. This is not protestable as my mind has been made up. Jaune will be choosing one more person to be an assistant besides ."

The others were mulling this over...

"Now for your first mission..." Ozpin turns

_**"MISSION!?" **_

**So what did you think? Love it, Hate it? Let me know with a review :D Also since I don't think I did a very good job describing his new weapon its essentially the same as Adam's but gray instead of black, and blue instead of red. Also THIS WEAPON WILL BE PERMANENT! I know I have been wishy washy with it so far, but I want to stick with this set up :) Also feel free to PM to let me know what you think. As Always thanks for reading :D**

**-Raven Righter**


	11. Mission: Part 1

**Hello Again! Sorry that this chapter is so dang short :/ I kinda wanted to just kind of get it out there. Also the mission portion of this story is going to cover multiple chapters so don't worry I'm gonna make this last a while. It should help me get the chapters out quicker as well. Hope you all enjoy :D**

**Desclaimer: RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum**

**To the story...**

_**"MISSION!?"**_

Ozpin uncovered his ears then decided to speak again.

"Yes a mission. One of our major concerns before was that while you all were seperate, and still unskilled it was too dangerous to send you out on missions. Now that one of those concerns has been adressed I think that you all can manage a mission. We need all the help we can get."

"Sir?" Velvet starts after getting a nod to continue "What kind of mission will it be?"

"Good question dear."she brightens "Glynda care to explain?"

"Yes sir." she strode forward "The task will be rather simple in objective, but complex in excecution. The goal is to eliminate all the Grimm in an area. That area is known as Hallow's Peril. There is a village in this area and the people are absolutely helpless against such forces. The part that is complex is that the enemies number are massive in scale and variety. Last count was saying there were at least two nevermores, 3 ursa tribes, and 50 beowolf packs. There numbers were growing though and it has been too risky for any more reconisance. They have set themselves up in a wooded area with hill and valleys all around."

"Thank you Glynda" Ozpin nods. "So I will leave you to your planning. I have the utmost faith in all of you. Mission will begin tomorrow morning at 9am. Good luck..." with that the teachers left the room.

There was a moment of silence.

"So that was a thing" Yang inputed

Jaune stepped up "Alright guys we better get things together as far as strategy is concerned. Now..." he pulls out his scroll.

"Wait!" Weiss interrupts "Why are_ you _making the plan dolt?"

"Well I'm in charge..." Jaune responds shyly

"That doesn't mean that your the best person to do the job. I say we take a vote..."

I slam my foot on the ground to everyone's shock. The noise reverberates arond the room as the princess lowers her hand and sits back in her seat.

"Please tell me Weiss. What in the past has Jaune done to make you think that he isn't a capable leader?"

"Well..."

"Nothing? Good answer. I'm just putting this out there, but do any of you think that arguing for control of the situation is going to help it go any smoother?"

People shake their heads

"Alright then. So please. I want to ask this all of you guys. My friends. Give him a chance before you judge him. It takes time to become good at anything, and if you don't get that oppurtunity in the first place how do you expect him to improve."

There's nodding around the room again.

"Jaune you were saying..." I step back

"Thanks Rai..." smiling "Everybody get your scrolls out and pull up the map..."

We got to work.

The next day we found ourselves fully equipped for the task ahead. I was decked out with my weapon and regular battle cloths. I also added a collapsable staff to my lower back. Jaune yesterday said that I was going to be playing up my defensive capabilities hard and he was going to rely on that. The staff was devistating when I had my power added to it so I knew that nothing was going to get past me. Any more equipment would just slow me down.

We all shuffled onto the airship, some more awake than others. Ruby was using me as a support as she was barely concsious at this point and had just shoveled in her cereal this morning on pure instinct.

I sit down on the left row of seating with Ruby, Yang, Velvet, Jaune, and Pyrrah. Everyone else is on the other side. The hatch in the back closes and we feel the rocking motion as we move to the runway. My stomach drops as we finally take off. Everyone seems more alert now as the propect ahead of us is more real. Something that was happening and not just being planned for.

Jaune stands in the middle using the netting for support. "Alright guys we should be arriving in about an hour and a half. Make sure all your stuff is ready to go in the meantime."

People start chatting about the mission. Some nervous and afraid, others excited and ridding the adrenaline rush. Ruby looks up from beside me.

"Nervous?" I ask

"Kinda. I'm still kind of wondering about Jaune being the leader. What do you think? I mean he's just so goofy the rest of the time that its hard to take him seriously..."

"Well" I start, thinking "I think he can do it. I see all the traits there, but you have to harvest those before you can become a great leader and that takes time and having people that trust you enough to make the right decisions to get there. You can trust Jaune right?"

"Ya. I can" Ruby smiles much more at ease now.

I look around the room. A lot more seem excited now and less nervous. They're ready..."

"We should be getting there soon..." I say after a time

Lights suddenly start flashing as a screeching noise is followed by the airship rocking back and forth and then continuing the motion.

You have GOT to be kidding me!

"Jaune we're going down! We need to stick together."

"Right. Alright. Everybody get down safe. Hear?" nods "Alright. Yang once you land fire some flares where you are and everyone meet there. Clear?" more nods "Alright..." nodding to me, I hit the switch that open the hatch at the back of the ship.

"No time like the present!" I yell before jumping straight out like the mad man I am. I'm quickly followed by Yang and Ruby and then after a time the others.

Having come right after me, Yang and Ruby are able to stick close to me. I spot an opening in the canopy and aim for it angling my body and using semblance to get me there. The other two have to get more creative. When we near the ground I simply redirect and land softly. Yang lands crouching and creating a crater. Ruby jumps from tree to tree before landing next to me.

"Alright Yang get on those flares..."she shoots up and a bright red light arcs into the sky.

I have no idea where the others are, but they are bound to get here soon. I look to the plane that is still in the process of crashing to see what had caused the problem. I find the source a giant blot of feather having been torn to shreds by one of the propellers. I watch as it spins madly before finall crashing with a giant boom in the distance. I sigh at the bad luck.

Nora, Ren, Blake, and Velvet are the first to reach us. There are some greetings and glad to see you're okay's all around. I get worried at how. Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrah are still missing...

I tell Yang to shoot another flare. It goes arcing into the sky again. I see a similar sky blue one come from not too far away. Must have been Wiess and her glyphs. Hopefully she was with Jaune and Pyrrha then...

I hear howls in the near distance. It boucnes throught trees. The sound of trees being toppled over with creaks and crashes and followed by roars is soon after that.

Shit...

**So? Whatcha think? :) Feel free to leave a review or PM me with questions.**

**Made this one short so that the next one will hopefully be longer and with more action and interaction. So hang in there :D**

**Shout out again to crossargon and venshade1 for discussing stuff with me :)**

**Thanks for reading-Raven Righter**


	12. Mission: Part 2

**Alright guys! Here comes the Action! Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think :) Should adress some people's concerns on Jaune being the leader here. I'm not making him into the next Napoleon or Alexander the Great. Jaune is a simple guy that comes up with Simple plans. The Great thing is they WORK :D So as always thanks for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum**

**"War does not determine who is right- only who is left"-Bertrand Russel**

Shit...

Things were hitting the fan quickly and we needed to get it together. I did a quick scan looking around our surroudings. The sounds in the distance continued and grew ever closer. I looked at the others as they took defensive stances and scanned their surroudings. It wasn't looking good as they were all obviously freaked out.

"Alright. Ruby,Blake, Ren, and Velvet, I need you guys to buy Yang,Nora, and I some time to meet up with the others. All of you got mobility on your side so use it to you advantage. Once we meet the other we'll shoot another flare. Got it?" The nodded, apparently much better off now that they had instuctions to follow. They shot off towards the enemy like bullets from a gun.

"Lets move it slowpokes..." and so myself and the others ran.

Stategically this was the best option possible. Jaune was strong defensively and with an all-rounder like Weiss and a ranged fighter like Pyrrah they could hold out til we arrived. The problem was that out of all of our units Yang and Nora were pretty much the slowest. Heck I was a tank, defensively, and I could still beat them any day of the week when it came to a race.

They were trying their hardest though. I could hear shots from the others weapons in the distance and ahead there were sounds of conflict. We needed to hurry...

"I'm going ahead to buy you guys some time. Get there as fast as you can and come in hard, clear?"

"Got it!" Yang shouted back as I rocketed forward. A horozontal log came up and I used it like a springboard to go airborne. I looked down to see the flash of glyphs and gunfire. There in the middle of a clearing was Jaune and the others. Jane was at the fore hacking at the oncoming Grimm. They were coming in a trickle now, but I knew it would become a wave in no time flat.

I launched downwards unsheathing Mercy and craterd an ursa as it reared on its hind legs. I was in the fight just like that next to Jaune. I could tell he was tired. I fought like never before. One by one Grimm fell before me like childs play. Jaune stepped back, taking a break now that the defense had arrived.

"Jaune! We can't hold here, we need a better position..."

"Where's Blake!?"

"Should be here soon! Yang will fire a flare to let them know when to come back. The others are keeping the main force busy!"

"Right!"

So I did my job then. It became a practice and routine after a few. It started with beowolves and then there were multiples and then there was varieties of Grimm coming at me. I was full of energy and this was only a slight drain. I was regnerating more than I was outputting. They would slash I would block with Retribution and then Kill with Mercy. That or disarm them with Mercy and then shoot with Retribution. It went like that for a time. None of them were getting past me and in their current state of blood frenzy, none of them were thinking enough to try and go another way around me.

Yang and Nora showed up. Nora launched from the woods with her massive warhammer taking out a particularly massive ursa that was about to attack and hit him out of the park. She got behind me as Yang came up beside her and launched a flare. This enraged the nearby Grimm as they seemed to come quicker than before and with more ferocity.

"Weiss! Some help!?"

"On it!"

Glyphs glowed on the ground occasionly knocking the oncomers up, back, or off their feet. They were so unbalanced that it was too easy to chop them in half while they flailed around helplessly. I marveled at the ability of me weapon. It was as sharp as the horizon splitting the sea from sky. It was the daybreaks start. The unreachable distance...

The blade glowed blue and shot throught the oily blackness of Grimm like shadow before the light. Yang was helping me out now. We just needed time to get a plan!

Blake shot into the clearing and was quickly called to by Jaune. I don't know what he said, but I saw her shoot out of the clearing like an arrow soon after she arrived. The others were behind me and were waiting for something to do. I was handling this well, but I knew that it was better to be prepared.

"Ruby on Overwatch!" I saw her confused "If its big shoot it!" nodding she hopped to a nearby tree. "Nora you help with that. Boom-shackalacka?" she grinned maliciously muttering something about breaking their legs. "Velvet help us with defense. If they get smart..." I hacked down another wolf "and try to go around take care of them. Have Ren help!"

So we held like that against the ever increasing wave of enemies. It was impossible to tell how long we were there and the plan held together. Helping each other we were able to hold, but we knew it wasn't going to last long...

Blake finally dashed back into the clearing. Jaune broke off from beside me. I didn't catch anything that was said as I was preoccupied.

"We got it guys! There's nearby high ground. If we get there we have the advantage. We've taken care half of them so far! Make it there it'll be easy! Rai, Ruby, and Blake I need you guy to buy us time!"

"Got it brother! GO!"

The other all left as it was just Ruby, Blake and I. The enemy grew feverish at out decreased forces and took it as an opening.

"Ruby! Spread some chaos! Scramble them up for me. If you need a break..." I blast an ursa in the face and rotate to cut another in half "...go back to what you were doing!".

"Blake! See if you can lay some traps for them as they come for us. Slow them down! However you can..." I couldn't talk anymore as I was fully focused on the task at hand.

Five Ursa and ten beowolves. So a tribe and a pack. Yikes. Two of the ursa came from each side, swiping from opposite directions. I spun low and cut their legs off as Ruby decapitated them. Moving forwards I shot two wolves in center mass. They were finished. The remaining ursa led the next attack. Blake on her way took out the remaining wolves and I blasted one ursa in the face at close range creating a blast of crimson from the back end. I finished the other two with a stab throught the heart of one and then quickly spinning to cut the other in half.

It continued with the occasional Grimm grouping come along. It was definitely slower than before. Apparently having sent the bulk of their force against us initially they were getting more cautious. I had just finished off a small pack as Blake came back clearly panicked...

"What's wrong?!"

She pointed behind her.

A massive collection of Grimm was heading straight towards us. They trampled over each other in their eagerness to arrive first to the kill. I couldn't tell what, but they seemed different. The hair on their hackles stood on end and it was obvious that they were absolutely crazy...well more than usual.

There were way too many for us to handle and it was painfully obvious. I cut through one more ursa as the wave came into the clearing.

_**"RUN!"**_ I yelled to the others.

I cracked forward into the woods like a burst of lightning. I didn't bother dodging the trees and differed to simply charge through them. Ruby and Blake followed behind me, each taking pot shots behind them to try and slow some of the faster ones down.

I spotted the others on a nearby clifftop. The cliffside was covered in vines and caves that would make it possible to climb up. We didn't have time for that though. I grabbed Ruby and Blake around their waists and put some gusto into jumping the cliff in one bound. Once I hit the bottom of the cliff, I jumped vertically.

I flew up feeling the wind stream around us. The weight we had collectively was slowing us down as we approached the summit. I grunted with the effort of getting us enough juice to get to the top. I just managed to get my knees to the edge and force my upper body forward. The girls fell with me and quickly stood, brushing themselves off. I was sore at this point and starting to get tired. I was getting better by the moment though as I could feel my energy quickly refilling.

I came to a knee. Jaune and the others were coming over and looking concerned.

"What happened?" Yang asked

I pointed a thumb over my shoulder towards the cliff. Jaune peered over and grew pale. The others got concerned.

"That's a lot of Grimm..." Ren stated

"We need a plan." I panted, looking at Jaune "We are safe for now, but the chances of things staying like this are rather slim. They will find a way up or around and then we're done for."

The others nodded. Jaune spoke up "The good side in this is that our mission is right in front of us. That must be the main body of the enemy force. So if we finish these guys off we might be done. I think our Nevermore problem was taken care of by the airship and there arent any Deathstalkers so we're in the home stretch. Let me think..."

Pacing back and forth Jaune started thinking things over.

"We don't have time for that idiot!" Weiss interrupted "We need a plan now! I know what we can do..."

I stopped her there "Frankly Weiss it probably won't work. There is a reason Jaune, Ruby, Velvet and I get to take Strategy classes. Know one factor that a leader should never have? Pride because they alone are nothing. The power in leadership is teamwork and cooperation. So how long are you gonna keep stamping your foot like a brat? Please. I'm simply asking for you to let Jaune do his thing. You'll we suprised..."

I could see her internal struggle. I couldn't make sense of what I was seeing, but it was visible. Blake came up beihind her and held her hand. The tension that had been in her shoulders up until this point relaxed immediately. She nooded and then leaned agaisnt a nearby tree with Blake. I nodded and waited as Jaune came together with some sort of plan.

It took some time and a few questions from his part to the other. Sometimes he would ask me for ideas that I would happily give. The sun was past noon at this point and we were all much better rested.

"Alright!" Jaune clapped his hands "I got it. Unfortunately we can't pull any stunts like during the exam. Nothing like that is going to work here as we are going to overwhelmed before we get anything like that together. So the only thing we can really do is have one group draw a lot of attention while the others take them out unaware. So Rai, Yang, Weiss, and myself are going to dive for the center of their forces. The rest of you need to be quick and lethal. Nora can hide in one of the caves and take pot shots. So that means Ruby, Ren, Pyrrah, Blake, and Velvet are going to skirt around their forces..." he motioned to the Grimm "...and take them out while they are focused on us. This is risky I'm not going to lie, but I believe we can make this work. Good?"

There were nods from everywhere though some seemed nervous. Those jittery nerves that had been there just this morning had been forgotten in the shock of battle.

"Let's do it then. We need to finish it before sundown. That means we have about..." he paused looking up "...6 hours. That's a lot of time, but it needs to be said. My team will go down first..."

"Alright" I said "I'll clear you all a spot to land. Also Yang..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw a lock of your hair on the grond earlier..."

"Aw _**HELL NO!"**_ she said flames lighting around her.

"Race to the bottom?" I myself was being sheathed with the thick black smoke, my frame being wreathed in lightning and fire, the force of chaos and destruction.

"It. Is .On!"

I leaped from the cliff falling to the ground like a meteor sheathed in force and rage.

Once more into the breach...I run.

**So? What you guys/gals think? Let me know with a review or PM :) Thanks for reading as always and hopefully see you next time! **

**I've decided that the mission is going to be a four parter. So stick with me :D**

**Thanks :D-Raven Righter**


	13. Mission: Conclusion

**Hey Birdies! Really sorry that it took soooo long for me to put this one out there :( I did my best promise! Sorry its so short as well. Nevertheless I hope you all enjoy though! Promise that I will try to get some more out! Think that the mission idea held me back a little. I know you all are probably already sick of my fight scenes. Anyway thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum**

Once more into the breach...I run.

I focused everything into the heat that seemed to flow through my blood. The enemy was strong, but I was stronger. They were fast, but they couldn't touch me. In that time falling into the battle...the anticipation...the anger...the strength. There was nothing like it. I had to believe this is how the bezerkers of old felt going to war. i aimed for the center as best I could...

I impacted, creating a crater where I landed and demolishing the nearby beasts to nothing but dust. I heard a scream above me as Yang came down, eyes crimson and falling like a vengeful warrior. Landing next to me, she was followed by a lance of light from the sky. Knocking her fists together we looked at our enemies, who were now wary of the battle ahead of them. I imagined we looked intimidating with the intermingling of infernal and true flame. We stood there like the manifestations of battle. I was the Ares to her Athena. Jaune and Weiss landed between us. They were ready.

"Weiss. Ice on either side please. Keep them as divided as possible." Jaune stated "I'll help where I can. I know you guys can do this. I believe in you..."

In that silence there was a snap. It was almost instant as all the Grimm around us decided to swoop in at one time. I readied Mercy and Retribution in front of me. Then it started and all became a blur.

I roared as I moved. The masses scattered before my blows. The air around Yang and I concussed in rapid fire causing the ground to shake and the trees to creek under the stress. I moved and everything was so easy. The enemy were so predictable...so slow.

I didn't notice it but at some point I had holstered Retribution at my back and I was now dual wielding with a sword I didn't recognize. It was a hand-and-half sword and shone true silver. It had a simple block as a cross guard and a grip rapped in leather. i found all this after the battle as in the moment it was simply another tool.

I was swift like flame and water moving through the enemy and leaving death in my wake. Yang behind me was like earth and lighting with the devastating force of a landslide and inevitable carnage. It was a sight to behold when battle like this was done. Jaune and Weiss weren't sitting idle either. Weiss was flinging her arcane power every way possible and wielding her rapier like a maestro. Jaune was solid as a castle and beast that got past Yang and I didn't last long as he took them down with mathematical efficiency of a true warrior. Others used guns and weapons beyond imagining for destruction of epic scale. Jaune didn't need that though as a sword did the job he needed and that's all he wanted.

The battle continued. Fire raged both blue and red. It was intense as we were swarmed from all directions. The defense was holding though and in the near distance fighting would be heard. Straight ahead I witnessed a flurry of roses as the remains of Wolves were scattered to the sky. Ruby was keeping busy. In the fight there were moments when I swore I saw Blake above the fighting whipping her blade in intricate arcs and leaving like the shadow of death.

I intensified my efforts in the hops of ending this quicker. I had heard Yang behind me yelling some pretty nasty explicates as apparently another one of those "bastards" had messed with her hair. Honestly that was pretty much the only word she said that was family friendly and I was kinda glad in some part of my mind that Ruby was on my side of the fight so that she didn't have to hear any of it.

I was encircled in a haze of fire as it sprung in a ring at my feet leaving a char behind. I felt my hair stand on end as the flames grew edged and danced forward with my strikes from one enemy to another. It was subtle, but noticeable as Grimm for some distance in front of me started falling over dead in random intervals while others steamed as the power rang through them and yelped in pain.

Mercy was a ward against the dark monsters that came for me. The other sword that for the sake of expediency I will name Wayward, stabbed and slashed with a smoky brilliance. It represented the silver lining. The thing was magnificent in its intensity. Blow by blow Grim fell in numbers as the battle raged onward. I was getting tired of the fighting though and wanted to end it. I knew we could finish the rest off rather quickly. After Weiss had set up the walls of ice the Grimm had come to either side to face us directly.

I could see Ruby and her scythe very close-by now as she spun, fought, and shot her way to me. There were only a few left we could do this. I didn't know how many were at my back, but once we finished on one side we could concentrate our forces against the rest.

"Rai!" Jaune yelled over the fight "Finish it!"

Nodding it started taking more risks then before. I shielded more and my blows were titanic as my blades went through the beasts tough hides like scissors through paper and sent them scattering to the ground. I fought as hard as I could as the energy drain was noticeable now. When the last one fell before I could reach it I sighed in relief as Ruby came up and supported me with a hug as I almost fell over. In the end she only managed to slow my decent as I sat in the dirt not caring dirty or stained my pants would get from the sullied ground. I turned around to see the last Ursa fall as Velvet cut it down with her halberd and then hop over to Yang to give her a hug and rub her face against her Yang's hair. Yang collapsed against a tree, in similar straights as I was apparently.

I managed to move over to the cliff-side and lean back against the cool stone. It felt great as my frame was coated in sweat from the exertion of the fight. Ruby sat down in my lap. I put my hands to her shoulders and started massaging very lightly as I was tired myself.

It was kind of embarrassing, but in that moment I was too tired to care. This started back at school after a intense workout on Ruby's part. I had asked her what was wrong after she had been groaning and wincing all day. Understandably she explained how her weapon was so heavy and relied so much on her shoulder muscles that after some fights she couldn't move her arms when she had first started with the weapon. She had asked me to massage them to help and it had become a thing between us.

"Thanks Rai. I'm glad you're okay" I could feel her smile " I just **really** hope that Ozpin will give us a vacation after this whole fiasco..."

"Dont worry" I kissed the top of her head "I think Jaune and I can convince him. We were pretty amazing huh?"

I saw her nod as I continued with my hands "Yep. I had concerns before, but now I think I know what you see in Jaune that makes him so great. In all this when the odds were stacked against us from the very beginning, I still had hope. Leadership isn't just taking charge and being in control when it matters. People have to follow. In order for that to happen though the have to believe. Belief has so much more power than people realize..."

I gently put Ruby aside as I know she is feeling better. I stand pick a selector on Retribution and fire a blue flare to the sky. I was able to spot a circling airship as it headed towards the crash site. Fortunately after it went over the tree line I saw it head towards us. Smile were everywhere as we finally saw the prospect of going home.

The airship landed to our left, very close to the cliff-side, but fortunately there was a skilled pilot in control. Although he knocked a tree over he was still able to keep the thing intact.

The bay door dropped down and out stepped Professor Port. Leaning out he held his Blunderbuss at the ready. Hopping off and covering his hair with a hand from the backwash coming from the ships propulsion he jogged over.

"Is everyone fine?"

"Yes sir!" Jaune replied

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in the ship! Kids these days... I tell you back in my time..." I heard someone groan as we headed to the ship. Port and his famous stories. We were all happy though as we finally boarded the ship and were presented with the possibility of going home. I was exhausted. It was almost hard to believe that everything had happened in a single day.

It came to me in that moment as I sat down with Ruby resting her head on my lap and us taking off. I looked around for Wayward, but it was nowhere to be found. I wondered then if it had just been a part of my imagination...

I could feel Ruby's gentle breathing brushing against the fabric of my pants. I rubbed her hair with my hand in revenge to all the times that she had done the same to me. I knew that she found it cute when I started purring, but... well it was embarrassing!

I leaned my head back against the cool medal. I was appreciative in that moment for Port's droning voice that lulled me to sleep. I could tell some of the others were doing the same, but Port was obviously oblivious.

I came out of my slumber as I felt a hand shake my shoulder. i sleep groaned as I sat forward and stretched the muscled in my back that had grown stiff during the trip. I looked over. Ruby, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, had apparently woken before me and felt the ship nearing our destination. The others were all rousing as well.

The bay door opened to the back revealing the roof top to Beacon. Ozpin and Glynda were visible below. We landed expertly and we all departed and waited for the ship to leave before speaking.

"Welcome back!" Ozpin began "i can see you are all haggard. So I will simply ask for the details from Jaune and Rai here. The rest of you may head to your rooms to get some much needed rest..." he smiled with a certain wisdom in his eyes.

**So? What did ya think? :) Let me know with a review or a PM as always thanks for reading and see y'all next time!**

**Thanks-  
Raven Righter**


	14. Valleys

**Hey Birdies! Sorry this took so long! I will be introducing a NEW OC this chapter. Hope you all like her. Overall I think the reasoning behind her is somewhat obvious, but I think it is a good idea and can add interesting contrasts and conflicts in the future:) As always thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum of which I am not affiliated.**

**To the story.**

New OC's perspective:

I looked up at the cloudy sky. A chill breeze swam by making me shiver slightly from the sensation. I started hurrying down the sidewalk I bulled my brown leather jacket closer to me as I looked for a safe haven. I found it in the form of a bookstore with the smell of fresh coffee coming from inside. I sighed in pleasure as I shuffled inside. I loosened my dark blue scarf and straightened my hair out quickly.

I looked around the shop. I smiled at the old feel that the place eminated. I could smell the age emanating from the pages. The pure silence was almost blissful. I started strolling down the rows casually. I scanned the spines as I walked and waited for my body to heat up a little. I ordered a cup of tea to help warm me up. I sipped it and enjoyed the sensation of the warm fluid going through my system.

I stepped outside into the unusually cold weather. Wrapping my scarf tighter and holding my drink harder I moved back down the walkway. I bet the girls back at the dorm were freaking out as to where I was.

Last night we had gotten split up when we were out at a campus event. There was this really pretty girl with black hair that I had been talking to. She had been nice in so many ways, but at one point I just couldn't find her and then I couldn't find my friends either. Worst part was I hadn't brought my phone with me in my usual clutsiness and so I ended up having to hoof it back with no better options. Hitch-hiking a ride with my looks? Dangerous.

Most people told me I was attractive and they weren't all that quiet about it. I had long blonde hair that stopped just above my waist. I had an extremelly slender build from my various excercise routines from Krav Maga to Yoga. That combined with my extreme height of almost six feet tall, made me quite the headturner as I went down some streets.

So that's how I found myself walking down the street in the increasing cold and ducking my head low to avoid any attention. This part of town while not the worst part of the town, was still untrustworthy.

I felt something grabbing the back of my scarf as I turned and automatically went for the throat thanks to my martial arts training. My eyes got the vague sensation of a average man with shades on that was grinning evilly.

My brain didn't get a chance to register the bang before it was blown out onto the concrete...

* * *

I groaned as I woke up my memories hazy. I had a throbbing headache. I looked around weakly as I sat up weakly and inspected my surroundings. I couldn't make much out. Everything was just so bright!

My eyes adjusted finally as everything came back to me. So I was dead? Where was I then? What did I need to do?

"A good question..." a rich baritone said from behind me.

I scooted away as I looked up at the man before me. Standing there and leaning against a marble pillar and in full armor he was really impressive. Wings that radiated golden light framed his massive shoulders and I could see the handle for some kind of massive sword peeking out from behind his shoulder. I looked into his warm brown eyes that were just a shade lighter than his short brown hair and felt safe. Moving towards me his armor made no sound.

"Wha? I didn't ask anything..."

"Of course you did. Life is all about questions. Why am I here? What does it mean? What do I need to do?..." he finished with a knowing smile

I stood as I felt myself becoming more solid by the moment. I felt great and well rested. I looked him up and down.

"Ok then. Are you going to answer my questions then?'

"If I am allowed to, then yes, I will answer what questions I can."

"Where am I?" I waved around us, the landscape still vague with all the light.

"Well its Heaven. Nirvana. Paradise. However you want to put it. Its the place that the force of good and light originates from."

"Ok" I nodded "Why am I here? as you so aptly posed it..."

His laughter rolled into the distance "Indeed I did, didn't I? Well to put it simply you have reached a crossroads and must be offered a choice..."

"To do what?" I encouraged

"Well..." he sighed "the options are there but the importance is great. At this moment you may chose to live here for all of eternity and simply enjoy your existence in paradise. Either that or you may join me and my breathren in the war against evil. Now! Before you answer this question I want to show you something that I think will be important in your descision..." he waved his hand in the air creating a screen of air. It was like glass in the sense that it was there, but also not.

I stared awestruck as a boy about the same age as me fought on a battlefield. Grotesque creatures surrounded him and other people and still the fought on. The sound of cheers and roars and all other sorts rang from the screen sending a chill down my spine at the sheer bloodythirstyness of the spectacle. I tried to turn away, but the man forced me to look back at the screen.

"No. This is least you should do..." he stated

I nodded as unconcious tears ran down my face as I watched him battle through agony. I watched as he rose from mawlings and fought on. I was amazed at his determination. Is it even possible for determination like this to exist? On earth so many people so lazy and living lives for nothing, and all the while there was this boy. A warrior. A killer. A force of nature.

"Why am I watching this? Umm?"

Smiling "Nicholas. My name is Nicholas. The reason you are watching this is for one particularly interesting reason. That is that you and him... died at the exact same time. Both of you did nothing in particular bad and really there is no reason for him to be in hell, but...there he is. Fighting. Killing. Possibly for eternity. We see a possiblity that he can make it out, but even then that won't be the end of the fighting."

"Why?" I asked, my heart feeling like stone

"Simply because. There is no reason. Just because that is his way. I show you this because don't you think that he deserves better than that? Don't you owe him something? All those people who are stuck in the dark and chained by evil. Will you fight? I have answered many of your questions, but you must answer me this one. Will. You. Fight?"

I felt the turmoil inside me, but the answer was clear.

I nodded with tear stained eyes.

Smiling kindly "Good. Then lets get to work..."

Time passed then as I trained with Nicholas and his breathren. I trained with every weapon imaginable and in all kinds of envirnoments. I earned strenght, speed, and power that belonged inside a book. I was in one such training session when I beat Nicholas for the first time.

I came forward with my sword low and dagger at my side. Nicholas stood like a wall shield ready. I knew he was going to do this though. I kicked, hooking my foot into his shield and sending it flying across the marble flooring. I fell and slid to avoid his stab and struck upwards. I missed as he jumped and glided to the distance. Damned wings.

Of all the things I had learned flying had been the one that alluded me. I had learned to shape energy in all its forms which proved to be powerful. I could unleash beams of light that cut down and burned almost anything in its path, but it was exhaustive. I could do other things with light as well, as it was my main semblance as Nicholas liked to say. That along with my stronger ability to perform lesser magics without focus was useful.

I flashed forward with a short teleport of light. Yes. My control of light allowed me to move at the speed of light over short distances. I was in Nicholas' face then before he got the chance to set foot on the ground.

Striking down at me, i blocked the blow with a dagger and then came forwards gently with my sword and held it under his chin. I saw his eyes widen as he raised his hands in surrender. I smiled as I lowered the blade and jumped in happiness.

"Finally! I finally won against you old man!"

"Don't let it get to your head now..." Nicholas said, having long become comfortable with my personality.

A messenger glided to Nicholas and placed a letter in his ready hand before soaring off into the distance. I watched him go in jealousy as the parchment was opened and read over.

I looked to find my mentor grim faced. It was an odd expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's time." he said looking at me and lightning arched down my spine.

"I have an assignment?"

"Yes. While I think you might not have a problem with it... I'm still not sure. I mean you could always train more..."

"Stop that! I'm more than ready and you know it!"

"True enough child... True enough. Are you ready now?"

I nodded. I had all the equipment. Seraphim having the ability to summon weapons on command made weapons and equipment a non-issue. I was also already dressed in my armor. I had a plate armor over my chest and a plated skirt. The top was silver and the skirt's cloth a light blue. The sleeves that came out from the chest plate were white. It was a nice get up.

"Let us go to the gate then."

We traveled a time without a word. I was excited. I was finally going to have a job! One thing not mentioned in the recruitment speech was that it was quite a time coming before you could join up in the ranks to fight agaisnt darkness. The dark had infinite forces and we had limited volunteers. So we had to make sure that we had the best we could possibly have.

We arrived at the gate. It was a simple set of pillars that stood next to each other on the otherwise open landscape. I stood next to my mentor as he made the preperations.

"So what's my job?"

"Well you know that young man I showed you on the first day?" I nodded "Well you are to beome his knight and help him and the others against the plans that the Deciever is making in the world you are arriving in. The planet is known as Remnant and there are beast and creatures running amok all around the planet. We have contacted the headmaster of the school you will be attending with him. The boy's name is Rai Peak. I never learned your name and you can't remember you you will go by Lia Valley. i know you will succeed. It is time to go. God speed soldier."

"Thanks for everything sir" I smiled as I stepped throught he swirling miasma of light.

I popped back into existence in the middle of a walkway. In front of me stood a group of people. They were all oddly dressed and were staring at me with expressions of disbelief. One wasn't though. Standing tall he had ink black hair and electric blue eyes. Oddly they were shapped like a cats and I noticed...a tail? moving around behind him.

I looked to the group waiting for someone to say something.

"Well...uh...hello?" I started "Are one of you Rai Peak?"

The one I had noticed stepped forward with a nod. I noticed a slight girl in red follow behind him. She was pouting at me in the silent girl signal for 'You better not do nothing!'. I smiled slightly. Looked like he had made something of himself in this world.

So without further ado I kneeled and offered up my sword. I was facing down, but I could feel the heat from one person's gaze in particular. I hunkered down under the intensity though.

"What is this?" Rai asked

"Well. I have been sent to become your knight. The Devil has made plans for this world and it is up to you and I to stop him because we are the only ones who can. I know this is sudden and that normally there is a process for becoming more familair, but time is a precious commodity at this point in time."

I saw him nod as he grabbed the blade from my hand. I saw him look it over with a practical eyes that seemed to be deeper than the oceans. I couldn't help but become intangeled in my own thoughts as he touched each of my shoulders with the blade and then offer it back to me.

"Well I guess that means we have work to do right?" he turned to the others "Also I think some clarification could help things along much smoother..."

I stood sheathing my sword and looking at the others. They were giving me guarded smiles at best and outright frowns at worst. I sighed internally because I knew this group was going to be tight knit and hard to become a part of. After all they've been friends with a catalyst like Rai for so long that it was going to have some kind of affect.

"Indeed" the lanky gentleman stated "i believe it would help. Not from me though. All I recieved was a note to gather you all here for an important event and nothing much else was explained. I have no idea where this young miss is from..." he looked to me ", but you said something of note. The Devil, this supposed being of evil, has plans for this world?"

I nodded sadly. "I have no idea what they may be, but the results are never good. Throughout history some of the better results when he planned something like this was planetary annihilation and at worst making the place a playground for his minions to toy with the inhabitants and their descendants for so long as the planet is alive and there are enough people alive to play with."

The others looked shocked at this. A girl with orange hair grew green in the face and a younger man followed after her as she aimed for a nearby trashbin.

"This is bad" Ozpin stated, rubbing his chin "Rai do you have evidence to support this?"

Rai nodded "The day the wall attacked he and I had a conversation. It was cryptic at best, but then everything he said could be a lie. All I know is that things are going to get worse before they get better."

"Well its best we get the people ready then. is there any advice you could give in something like this? Perhaps times when the Betrayer was thwarted in the past?"

I thought back to my lessons "There have been records, but the most that could be gained from them was that it was best to create a bastion. A place of true and impenetrable defense. There is no offense agaisnt someone like the Enemy, so it is best to simply buckle down and try to weather the storm until he leaves. Also there have been champions like Rai and I in the past that have swayed the battle in favor of one side or the other, but I've never heard of a situaion like ours..."

The group was thoughtful.

"Well" Jaune spoke up "there's one thing for sure and that is we got a lot of work ahead of us. I think we all need to rest before we get started on any of it though. The Enemy has a head start and we need to catch up quick."

The others nodded agreement as the sun set the sky aflame in the distance.

"If you'll follow me I will show you to your room." Ozpin said with a generous smile.

I smiled as we walked there. The scenery was beautiful and the people here seemed to be nice overall even if they were worn with time and scars both external and internal. There was a plain door we arrived at soon enough. I thanked Ozpin, but he stopped me before I went in.

"There is one favor I must ask of you considering Rai." this was serious"I worry about the man. Too often he risks himself in battle and uses that bezerker power of his. Please...make sure he is safe?"

"Its my job now sir. Leave it to me."

"That does wonders for my soul miss. Sleep well."

So with that I closed the door and fell into the bed. Portal travel has been known to exhaust the traveller much more quickly than usual and I was no exception. I fell to sleep with hopes against the dark future ahead of us.

**So? What ya think? Let me know with a review or a PM! I think this will hopefully get things moving along a little bit more so thanks for reading!-Raven Righter**


	15. Ch15: Valley's

**Hey Birdies! Sorry for the extreme delays :( Things happen. Anyway will do my best to give you all some more in the future more quickly! Introducing Lia's romance this chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Like always thanks for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum**

**Time grants all things...**

I looked around the clearing not spotting anything in the near distance. The grass swayed like water to the far horizon. It was beautiful really. I shook my head though and forced myself to focus on the task at hand. I thought back to our recent meeting.

We had met in one of the classrooms. Everyone was there. I had become accustomed to all of them over time and had memorized their names without trouble. There was still some wariness, but that was to be expected. It had happened on earth and it was going to happen here.

Ozpin tapped on his scroll a few times and pulled out some information to show on the projector. I didn't pay much attention to it, but I did notice Rai and Jaune start to looks serious. I had learned that they were generally recognized as the leaders among the group. Most saw it along the lines of Jaune being better with Strategies while Rai was a master at tactics. They played off each other greatly in combat as Jaune always had the big plans and Rai was easily able to get the specific tasks and tasks completed. I hadn't seen anyone fight yet, but I was definitely glad that I was with and not against these guys.

"These are the reports we received from the scouting groups that I was able to send outside of the city. I have also managed to send messengers to all major city's and organizations of vale in order to better prepare. Vale in and of itself has no military might as mass combat has never been in our favor against the Grimm. It is disconcerting then to see some of these statistics then. We have masses of all species gathering in organized groupings. It is disheartening as well then that most if not all local villages around this city has been affected. Refugees have been flocking to the city for the protection our walls provide. It has been happening for a while, but it wasn't seen as odd until recently" he paused for a moment. "Right now it appears that the main goal of our enemy is to eliminate our worlds infrastructure. Humans have struggled against Grimm for generations and with the capabilities that dust provides we were able to reach a point where civilization could thrive. This worked mainly because the enemy was disorganized though. Now...that may not remain so. We need something to turn the tables."

Everyone was deep in though. The staff had been brought in on this and the teams that had already known about it were involved, but beyond that nothing was being said. The sheer hysteria that could erupt from the idea of en-mass Grimm attacks would win the war for the enemy more easily than if we all just didn't fight.

I was thinking. I wasn't a thinker like Jaune or Rai. That wasn't my thing. I had been trained for this by Nicholas and I was going to do my job to the best of my ability. If nothing else I would make sure Rai would make it out of this fine.

"What kind of forces do we have at the moment?" Jaune piped in.

Glynda looked to her clipboard "Currently in the city there are 100 full-fledged hunters, 250 hunters in training, and an immeasurable number of civilians. The enemy number in the thousands so the problem remains..." she went back to thinking

Rai started thinking out loud "Well there are a few options" the others nodded as they turned to looks at him. Leaning back in his chair he started mussing "When it comes to battle there are certain things that determine victory in the field of tactics. There is the capabilities of the fighters, the means of battle, the environment, and then strategies. So the problem we are faced with is that we have to reinvent war. The status quo isn't going to work anymore so we need to find something different. Weiss what hasn't been with dust?"

The princess smirked "Dust can do just about anything. If you have enough that is and the knowledge of how to use it."

"Well I think its time for Lia and I to share some of the information from back where we are from..." he smirked right back at her.

So that is how I found myself where I was. We had been testing Dust weapons of mass destruction for weeks. There had been success and failure, but we kept on going. Preparations were being made around the city. Civilians being trained in the use of weaponry such as rifles. Guns were simple in essence and that is what made them so deadly. Anyone could learn how to use one really. The fancy stuff was left to the hunters and huntresses. It was a form of stratification in society that no one seemed to notice. I could see Rai feel the same way I did at times when there was a tension about him. I mean there was even racism here with the whole bloodbath that was the argument between the humans and faunus. Always battling to see who was better...no one ever realizing that it wasn't about who was right or wrong, but about who was left.

I go to me knee as I spotted a pack in the distance. Ruby and I being the fastest of everyone had scouted this place out earlier for the testing of our most recent invention. I smiled as I thought back to Frey. She was a ball of energy and a genius inventor. She was known for her peculiar fighting style which favored crazy inventions coming from nowhere. That and her unique wrench staff. It was as long as a staff, but much heftier and double headed. She was crazy, but some of the things she made were crazy good so we were glad to have her.

I watched as a ursa moved over the grass snout to the wind. They had mostly picked up on the scent I had planted in the field. It walked onward and in the next moment there was a flash of light and then all that was left was char broiled bear. The others tried to run but met a similar fate when they ran into their own traps and died due to varying results. I took note and started moving back to the town.

The idea had been to make trip mines that harnessed the unstable nature of Dust to its utmost effect. Whether it be ice, lightning, force or fire it all worked apparently. Today had been the test out and it seemed to work. So far of all of our inventions this and the dust launcher were generally the only two that worked the way we wanted to.

I met the wall of the city and with a tap of my foot flashed to the top and once there back down on the other side to fall gently. A small smattering of dust puffed up at my arrival, but there was nothing else to indicate that I had arrived back in the walls. I started jogging back to the school a smile on my face.

The day before Yang had been groaning non-stop to her girlfriend (and essentially everyone else) that she was bored with all this and that we should get back to practicing fighting lest we become weak ourselves. The others met the proposal with general agreement with the most vocal being Nora. She was certainty a character...

I was nervous in a way though. They had decided to put me up against Rai. I was interested in seeing how good he could fight. That didn't necessarily mean that I had to be on the receiving end of it. After hearing stories from a rather smug Ruby who decided to regal me of tales of his strength and prowess, only made me more nervous.

I slowed my jog to a walk as the walkways became more immaculate and lamp posts started lining the way. The bell tower to the massive academy rose above everything in the near distance and gave me an idea of how close I was. I panicked a little when I saw the time that we were supposed to be meeting growing extremely close. I broke to a sprint and started tearing across the campus. I stopped when I reached the training area that the others had shown me in my time here.

The others were coming out then as they were all dressed in their signature looks. I thought it odd at first the way that some of them dressed for fighting, but Rai shot me a look to not ask and when he walked past me after that he muttered something about combat skirts? I just took it in stride like a lot of things in this world and kept moving.

The others spotted me and waved me over to the grounds. I walked over and greeted them all generally.

"How'd it go?" Ren asked

"Great! Worked better than expected. Guess that means we managed to make two whole things that work" the others chuckled.

"Well I guess there is no reason to put it off...ready Lia?" Rai asked swinging his arms around some various stretches. I saw that he had his signature weapons on his hip. I had explained to him over the last few weeks about summoning weapons and he took to the concept like a fish to water. Still he insisted to carry about his weapons on most occasions on the principle of having something there already would be better than having to call for it.

I nodded as I headed over to the arena. Standing on my side of the practice field I summoned a silver spear. The weapon was perfectly streamlined and was as light as a feather. I carried this in my left while in my right hand I wielded a rapier. The rapier lacked a hand-guard as was common on the weapon. I saw Weiss in the stands eyeing me skeptically as I wielded something similar to her own signature weapon.

I crouched low and got a solid grip on the ground and shifted from the side. I waited patiently as Rai took his sword Mercy in one hand and summoned an obsidian black tomahawk for his other hand. Taking a ready stance of his own, sword ahead, we waited for someone to call a start to the match.

Ruby was seated in the referee's chair and looked between each of us before chopping a hand down to start the match. I was off the second her hand started to descend her hand deciding to take the offensive before Rai could get anything ready.

I closed the distance only to find my spear tip halted in mid-air and my incredible speed halted. I was surprised for a moment but was forced to jump back as Rai pressed his advantage. So this was his Absolute Defense huh? The others had dubbed it that simply because of how overpowered it made him when it came to fighting. I mean Rai represented a fighter that was both a immovable object and an unstoppable force. I guess I would have to try some new things.

I side stepped as he came in with a high stroke from Mercy and flashed behind him coming in for a quick strike. I saw him turn eyes widening. I felt the cloth of his shirt rip as on the tip of my blade. I didn't have a chance to be smug about it though as in that moment I was hit with a sledgehammer of force straight to the face. I landed on my face and the entire experience was anything but pleasant as I tried to force my head to stop spining. I managed just in time to race away from Rai. I was sweating from the effort. I mean this guy was good in a scary way.

Dropping my weapons to let them dissolve into motes of light I summoned two wickedly curved daggers and crouched low to the ground. Using a bit of energy I summoned a barrage of arrows to race ahead of me to meet Rai before I got there.

I followed up as he rolled to the side to avoid the hit. It was a smart move considering that there was no guarantee that his shield would work on something that wasn't entirely physical. While he controlled force, I controlled energy. While similar there were times where one could hold an advantage over another. I intended to force this advantage to a maximum. I ran my hands across the daggers and we circled each other. Nodding respectfully Rai dispersed his own weapons to recall some new ones more fitting to the situation, the end result being a tanto. A wise choice.

The fight got intense there. I moved wildly with incredibly amounts of energy being lashed around the arena and scorching the grounds black. In return I was fighting for balance as I seemed to be unable to find solid ground. I could feel my reserves running out quickly as I grew more and more tired over the time. Geez! It was incredibly frustrating how much of a wall this guy was! I mean its like being told to carve a tunnel through a mountain with just a chisel and no hammer!

In the end I had to stop as I was too exhausted to continue. Sweat poured down from me in rivers. I gasped for air. I was amazed at the condition Rai was in so that he was able to keep up that kind of pace. I noticed he was sweating at least which I guess was an accomplishment in and of itself. That combined with the fact that I scored a hit on him left me feeling pretty good.

Hopping down off the platform together I was met with quite a bit of cheer.

"You hit him! I wanted to do that first..."Yang said pouting playfully

A girl that I hadn't met yet came out from behind her. She had orange hair and a bright bow. A goofy smile was plastered over her face as she seemed to be fascinated with me. Especially since she wasn't looking at anyone else. I looked to Rai, but he shrugged apparently not knowing who it was.

"Sorry Yang. Anyway who's your friend there?" I pointed behind her

"Wha..."she turned "CRIPES!"she yelled apparently startled.

Ruby came up "Penny how often have I told you not to sneak up on people. Anyway..everyone this is Penny! She's a friend of my team that we met a while back."

I found myself smiling back at the bright girl. She was cute. That combined with alabaster skin that made her look like a doll made her fit right into my strike zone. I turned slightly as I knew that my cheeks must have turned rosy then. I was grateful for the excuse of having just worked out to excuse the apparent embarrassment. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed...

Rai grinned. "Well since the grounds are kinda busted I guess we'll just have to call it quits for today! Want to come get some grub with us Penny?"

"Fantastic!" she exclaimed "I was hoping to talk with friend Lia..." she came close and looked me in the eye innocently. I had to suppress the squee that wanted to escape my lips, but I knew that the embarrassment that would follow...

Yikes.

"I need a shower first guys. Rai could probably use one too!" I teased

Ruby hugged closer to his arm and led him towards the shower sharing their own conversation. The others headed towards various parts of the school with promises of meeting up in time for dinner.

I hurried to my own room and threw my clothes off in a hurry. Quickly raiding my closet I ended up with a white blouse and a frilly blue skirt that went to my knees. Taking a shower and making myself presentable took time, but I managed it in time for dinner.

I walked out heading to the cafeteria. I met with Rai and Ruby before hand. Out of everyone I had to say that these two were probably the two that I trusted the most. Rai knowing about the old world was definitely a shared topic in conversation. Everything from foods to the places we lived were talked about. In time Ruby had grown fond of me as she got to know me better and grew less suspicious that I was trying to take her man. Its not like I was even into men in the first place and informing Ruby of this helped speed the trust thing along much more quickly.

Ruby eyed me up and down "So...trying to impress someone?" she grimaced

"Maybe..." I replied cryptically. Rai sighed and plugged his ears as we continued walking, understanding that this was a girl talk moment that he wasn't to be privy to.

"Do you think she'll like it?!" I asked slightly nervous. I thought about that fluffy auburn hair and how much I wanted too..

I shook my head as Ruby responded "You're kidding right? I mean I've never seen her as interested in anything as she is in you."

That did wonders for my confidence as we were almost to the cafeteria. Ruby tapped Rai to get him to unplug his ears. I response he flicked her with his tail to which she giggled. i groaned as I felt like a third wheel, but thankfully that was when we made it to the cafeteria.

The others were seated at the usual spot in the scenery. I went with Ruby and Rai to grab some food. I got some plain pasta and a water and went back to the table. I smiled inwardly as one spot next to the Penny was blatantly open. These people...

They were ignorant at times, but when it came down to romances they were like sharks at the scent of blood and did anything they could to help hook someone up.

Sitting next to Penny I started eating and within a few seconds had to resist the urge to spit out my pasta as Penny scooted closer to me and looped her arm in my own her face incredibly close to mine. The others expressions were shocked as well.

I quickly stood up and led Penny outside before we could get any attention. I could just imagine the cat calls and pressure that I would of had to face in that cafeteria. It wouldnt be from the people I know but the other students were rather typical. I didn't like that kind of pressure so I wanted to straighten things out and make a clearheaded decision.

Making it outside to a secluded walkway I stopped and let go of Penny's elbow. The street light cast a halo around us and the nearby bench.

"Umm Penny..."

"Yes?" she said tilting her head.

"What was that in there?!" I said genuinely confused

"Well. That** is **what people do when they like each other right?" she apparently was confused herself for some reason.

"Well...you're not wrong per se. It was just suprising..." I blushed

Penny came close and I could feel my heart race at the nearness. Feelings flooded through me in a rush.

"I like you Lia" she stated. Honestly. Innocently. Simply.

"How do you know? We just met..." I said wanted some clarification.

"That's true" she rubbed her foot against the ground "I want to know you better though. Would you like to spend some time together? I think people call it a...date?"

My heart almost froze as I could only reply "Sure..."

"Excellent! Tomorrow then? I'll come to pick you up" with that she came up to give me feather light kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the night.

I rubbed the spot she had just touched in awe. How could she get to me so easily?...

Wait.

_**Tomorrow!?**_

**SO? What did ya think? Let me know with a review or a PM! :) Always enjoy feedback of any kind. Thanks for reading and see you all next time :D**

**-Raven Righter**


End file.
